Sakura Blade
by MUDOU
Summary: [Chapter 4!!!!!!!!!] Rukato?! Poor, poor, confused Takato... Or is Jian confused???? Find out in the second to last part, where we find things turning out for the better...or for the worse??? Only you know.....
1. Sakura Blade

****

Sakura Blade

It shined as the light hit upon it, giving off the reflection of the holder. The blade was sharp at every exact angle, as if it could never afford to get dull. It glowed with porcelain white, almost boasting out its beauty without saying a word. Ironic, that in every way, it was exactly like herself.

She rested her back against the tree, while at the same time hanging her legs over the branch. They dangled, playing with and against the forces of gravity. As she sat, she lifted her blade once again to the sun and let it grow with the warmth of the light. Moments like these were around her more than ever. Without a digimon, life was just a thing to watch pass by. But if ever there was something to catch the eye, she knew to hold on to it. Even though it could leave as fast as it came, the memories would be better then nothing. She muttered to acknowledge the passing thought, "Renamon.."

She rested her blade down and began scratching an image into the bark of the tree. It may not have been the real thing, but with Takato's drawing lessons… It looked more of Renamon then what it could have been. 

"Hey monkey! Have you lost a banana or something!?" Hirokazu's voice and a laugh from Kenta invaded her concentration. She ignored it any ways. Even though she would have liked throwing her pocketknife at them… She wouldn't want to give them the satisfaction of offending her, but more importantly, she didn't want to lose her knife. 

"Great!" his voice stressed, "Now we have a deaf monkey in front of us." 

"At least **I'm** not a ugly retard who can't even play a card game right!!" Ruki snapped, standing atop the tree branch. Just as she was about to jump down the two boys began to run away. They screamed all the way to the playground and as she watched, she couldn't help but laugh at the idiotic display as they tripped over each other. She sat back down and thought back…'Even those two are worth remembering…' 

Darkness was creeping as she balanced along the stone fence. Even though dinnertime had past, she didn't bother to quicken her pace. Her mother, like always, was off, over seas to places she had no care for. Her grandmother, she assumed, was doing whatever she usually did. Surfing the net? Who knows, who cares…

She gripped her leather coat as she came to the edge. The chill winds were finally coming about, but it didn't sway her into going home. Instead, with some spare change, decided to obey the demands in her stomach. She jumped and started to sprint towards the street market. There was bound to be something decent worth less than a dollar. 

"Hmmm…" she stepped into the homely lit store, taking in the many aromas that were dismissed around the room. Everything seemed to be so spotless and clean, the glass, the trays… No crumbs were strayed about even though it was a bakery. She took a glance at the neat presentation of the products of the day. Some treats were golden, some were colorful, and some were smothered in a shameless amount of melted sugar and cheese. But there was one that caught her eye instantly. Oddly shaped but with a unique design of cherry red triangles and circles, it's name could only give a hint on what it truly was. But even then, no one could ever know what the creation meant without talking to the creator, or at least, meeting what inspired it. She continued to decide, and after a moment, picked one of the 'Guilmon' bread and placed it on her tray. The store was considerably empty so the line up wasn't that long, and in less then a minute, she was already at the register. 

"Would you like anything else?" The deep but friendly voice asked her as he began to work with the register keys. Quietly she nodded her head in disagreement and proceeded to take a few more glances around her. He handed her the brown paper bag, but as she received it, she still continued to linger. The man looked at her. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of purple sunglasses, and her hair seemed to be sprouting in a crazy array of spikes. He was sure, that under her shades, there would be a wild fire burning, but by the way they were placed, it looked as if she were suppressing it. But who knows, maybe she was just protecting herself, or even, she could just be trying to protect those who chose to look into them. He remembered subconsciously… 'Eyes are the window to the soul.'

The store sensor went off, opening the sliding door and triggering the lighthearted jingle. The man responded to his son, "It's about time that you came home! I was just about to eat your dinner!"

"Sorry Dad! Jen was just showing me his new computer game." He replied. Just then he saw Ruki standing by the counter, taking a bite out of her guilmon bread. He talked to her in delight, "Ruki! How's it going? I didn't know you were going to drop by."

"Me neither… I just happened to get hungry, and, here I am." She took another bite into the bread, reaching the red bean paste that lay inside. 

"Well, since you're here…" Moving towards the stairwell, he waved her over, inviting her to the kitchen table. She followed and sat upon the chair that he pulled out, leaving his dad to serve the approaching customers. As she continued to eat her bread, he went to the fridge to pour some milk into a clear glass. He placed it on the table for her and went again to get one for himself. He began, "It's not like you to be wandering around this part of town."

"Who said I had any kind of boundary?" She took a sip from her glass, and as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, she skillfully pulled off her sunglasses. Her eyes shined with an inner strength, much like Takato had remembered. He sat down across from her, and began to chuckle. Asking, but more so as a demand, "What are you laughing about?"

"Heh…Wow, I never knew how much I would miss this sort of thing…" He laughed again, waving off the tension that he almost started. Noticing that she was at her last bite of bread, he offered some of his dinner that was wrapped neatly, waiting for his arrival.

Instead of taking the offer, she leaned back against her chair and while stroking the glass, "So how is everybody?"

"No different, I think everyone has carried on pretty well." He answered, reflecting on the day that everyone had to say goodbye to his or her respected partners. Even though everyone cried, they all knew that, that day had to come. So in a way, they were all prepared for it.

"Hmm…" She took another sip from her glass, then wearily began to look at the rest of the contents. She replied softly, "That's good…"

Takato looked into her eyes, wondering where that gentle voice had come from. It wasn't like her to talk to him at this kind of level, but in some way he kind of liked it. It made him feel like they were finally **real** friends. So he asked, like any true friend would do… "Ruki? Is something bugging you?"

"Huh!?" her eyes snapped out of their faze and she looked at him, a little confused. "What are y--"

"Ruki…" he smiled gently at her, it was almost encouraging her to let whatever problem she had out in the open. He pressed on with his eyes; "…What's wrong?"

She looked at him with a tinge of shock and disbelief. It was never like him to treat her like this. There has always been an unspoken truce that if he would respect her by keeping his distance, then he wouldn't get hurt. It was unusual for him to step over the line, but by some bizarre thought, she agreed to the intrusion and was not at all reluctant to accept the generous offer of sympathy. But it wasn't like her to let anyone in so easily; he needed to be tested… Ideas that come too fast can destroy all that one has left. 

"Ha, Takato, you're so straightforward. Why can't you just be a little indirect?" She advised as she rose from her chair. Just as she was about to exit the room, she sidestepped and rubbed the back of her hand against the top of Takato's lips, removing the milk that had formed as a moustache. He was taken aback at the action, but before he could see how she reacted to it, she was out the door. The cheery tune of the sensor rang, confirming she was gone.

"Ruki…" He whispered. For a second his mind raced upon the meaning of what she said, and her most latest actions, but before he could peace everything together… His stomach grumbled irritably. Looking at his untouched dinner, "Eh…Might as well.."

"Oh Ruki! I was wondering when you'd get home! For a second there I thought you hated my cooking!" Her grandmother's joyous voice brightened her mood just a little. It was interesting; to have a grandmother who's attitude never seemed to age more than a teenager's. "Oh no! You mean you really don't like it??"

"Grandma! Okay okay! I'll eat whatever it is you cooked if you stop acting like that!" Ruki exasperated. 

"Ha! I knew you would!" She smiled for succeeding in her mission, and even though she fell into the trap, Ruki couldn't help but smile too.

"Hmm…Soup…" Ruki looked own in her bowl as the swirling contents followed her spoon. It tasted good, but she wasn't hungry enough to finish it off. So she sat…falling slowly into another daze.

"Honey?!" her grandmother called, "Someone's on the phone for you!"

"…Alright…" 

"Hello…?"

"Ruki! It's me, Takato." His voice sounded excited but in some way she could feel that he was trying not to let it.

"Oh, hey…" She responded slowly. 

"…You sound so 'out of it'…" His voice came out calm and soothing but she responded like the words meant nothing special, as always…

"Whatever…So?"

"Ha okay, well, do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

"uh…?"

"For the festival tomorrow! I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss out on the Singing, laughin-"

"… the Sakura..!" It hit her. How could she forget? Cherry blossom season was here! 

"Yeah! So come on! Come with us!" His voice was delighted to hear that she was interested.

"Wait, we? Jen and Juri? Not Hirokazu and Kenta?" she couldn't stand being near those two for a whole day.

"Sorry." As if by reflex he knew she would back out, so he countered, "I just wanted it to be me, you and Jen, but then Juri asked if she could come and well… Hirokazu and Kenta sort of over heard and so… they invited themselves…including Ryo."

"Hrmrm…" She grumbled. "Ryo, and his fan club…No thanks!"

"Hey! Hey! How about this? We meet up earlier then I told Kenta. So then we can just enjoy the day for a couple of hours and then when the others come you can go off without any hard feelings."

"And who thought this one up?" she joked.

"Why me of course! Who else would it be?" he bragged.

"It was Jen wasn't it?"

"…..yeah."

"Thought so." She laughed. A few hours with people she learned to like… "Okay, I'll be there."

"Thanks!!"

~*~

"Oh wow!" Juri screamed with excitement at the glorious view of pink cherry blossoms. So few had fallen, it was the beginning of life all over again. 

"Let's go find a nice spot!"

In the back round people were singing to the haunting but beautiful tune of instruments. Ruki couldn't help but be enthralled by it. 

__

"Sakura ... sakura ... noyamamo satomo"

"Over here! This place it great!" Takato directed. It was perfect; they could see everything from where they were. They could hear everything…

_"Miwatasu kagiri"_

"Thank you," Ruki responded happily as she and the others received a box of assorted food prepared by Jen's mother.

"No problem!" Jen smiled.

__

"Kasumi-ka kumo-ka ... asahi-ni niou"

"I love spring." Juri commented as everyone dug into his or her lunch. Slowly the song came to an end, but Ruki never wanted it to stop.

_"Sakura ... Sakura... Hanazakari**…**"_

'It's so beautiful…'

__

~*~

"Hey Juri.." Takato's voice uttered sheepishly. "Let's go look around!"

"Yeah! Okay!" her voice flew gentle but strong. But then again, that's who she was. "Over here! By the lake!!"

"HEY! Wait up!!" Jen didn't want to miss out on anything. He packed up his box and was just about to sprint but then stopped to ask Ruki. "Aren't you coming??"

"Uhmm…" Honestly, she didn't want to move anywhere if she could just be by herself for a moment. 

"Oh Ruki! Come with us!!" 

"Yeah, You have to see this view!!" both Juri and Takato hooked her up by the arms and dragged her towards the lake. Even if it was an uncomfortable ride, it was rewarded with the most mystical view she had even seen. The water was tranquil in every aspect. It was as if the silver and orange Coy were swimming in air. 

"Hey there little buddy! You want some food?" Jen slowly kneeled down to feed a cool white Coy a bit of his lunch.

"Wow…He sure is hungry!" Juri pointed out as it ate everything Jen handed out.

"Reminds me of Guilmon!!!" Takato chuckled. Everything reminded him of Guilmon, but he never complained. He would never let himself forget.

A slow breezed moved in, bringing with it a few fallen petals…They flew and graciously fell towards the surface of the water. As they touched, the ripples waved out…gradually Ruki remembered the feeling…but all was naught as three sets of voices barged their way into her head.

"HEY!! YOU GUYS!!!" his voice could penetrate anything.

"Hirokazu! Kenta! Ryo! You're here so early!!" Takato was shocked, and almost automatically he turned back just barely seeing Ruki's form run off into the distance.

"Why did she--?" Juri began to ask as the three boys came closer.

"Oh don't mind her, she probably went to the washroom or something…" Takato didn't see the point of telling her the real reason, not when Ryo and the others were in audible distance.

"You're here early." Jen pointed out.

"Well yeah, we just couldn't miss out on the festivities," Kenta's reason seemed to come out as a lie..

"Honestly, I came here to drink!!" Hirokazu announced, hitting his chest as a sign of strength. "…and play a few games until then."

"What about you Ryo?" Juri asked after laughing a bit at Hirokazu.

"I just happened to wake up early this morning, and when I went outside…" He pointed to both Kenta and Hirokazu, "These two dragged me here!"

"Figures…" comments Jen as he folds his arms.

"What are we standing around here for!?" Takato raises his arms in exclamation. "Let's go everywhere since all of us are here now!!"

"But Takato, shouldn't we wait for Ru--?" she abruptly stops as he covers her mouth with his hand. The scene was awkward but Jen knew what he was trying to do. So he helped out.

"Oh! We have to show you this cool area we found. It's over here!" He points cleverly to the opposite direction of where Ruki would be. 

"Yeah lets go!" Takato pulls Juri by the hand and tries to make everyone else follow. In the sidelines he gives a wink to Jen, thanking him for his help. Jen returns it by giving a thumbs-up as he follows behind the rest of the crew. All together they walk with Takato leading them to a place even he didn't know of. 'As long as I don't lead them to Ruki' he clarifies in his head, 'she won't beat me to a pulp…'

~*~

The blossoms glided on the passing breeze. One by one, taking their turn to fall…But some were lucky. Opening her hands, she clasped the petals, gently letting them rest on her pale fingers. To her, they looked like they we're so full of life, that it wasn't their time yet to break upon the moss. But she knew that certain things had to happen, even if she didn't want it too…These petals were meant to fall, not to be held in a lifeless state…Not to be frozen it time. It was they're destiny to prove the value of life through death.

As if animated, she lifted her hands to the wind, letting the saved petals back on their feet. They flew and surrounded her, for another second she felt whole again. But it faded when the wind broke; leaving her with only the remains of what was beauty and strength. She slowly collapsed in the silent field.

"…I am…Sakuyamon…"

~*~

"3-14" Jen announced. A game of Go was always a great pass time. Especially when his only competition was Kenta. "Hey, hurry up"

"Don't rush me!" he complained. Even though he has lost a lot of games…he would never get used to it. He took a move and with a grunt from Ryo, it wasn't a good one. Annoyed, "You be quiet!"

A ways from the table sat Juri as she began to make a paper lantern. Takato watched intently as she built it. It was his job to paint it, but he still didn't know what to do. It wasn't like him to not know, since for most of his life he's been imagining and creating. He watched from afar, like always, as Hirokazu walked to Juri, making a gesture if he could sit down. As expected, Juri didn't mind.

"Looks pretty good," Hirokazu commented as Juri fastened the paper on the wood frame. It was round, just like a giant pearl. 

"Thanks!" she said as he took a sip out of his cup. Even if it was a little diluted with orange juice, the fact that it was steaming she knew it was _Sake._ A little intrigued, "You like that stuff?"

"Yeah, So?" This time he took a big gulp, finishing it off. From his face after wards she could tell that it didn't go down as easily as he would have liked. She laughed out loud when he stuck out his tongue and wailed that it was burnt.

Her voice rang out genuinely and he watched as her features brighten the area. Inside, a part of him didn't like it. Takato looked away for a second, saying to himself, 'Your reading into it too much, she doesn't like Hirokazu.' He looked back; Hirokazu was holding the lamp as she re-glued a piece that had somehow came apart. His eyes traced to Hirokazu's. But they didn't connect, because Hirokazu seemed too preoccupied with who was in front of him. Again, the feeling of anger and disgust rose inside and as Juri gave a smile at Hirokazu, a feeling of possessiveness arose with it. He couldn't let her make a decision, not when he still had something to say. 

Takato made his way over to the table, and just as he was about to say 'hello' Juri interrupted. 

"There you are Takato! Here…" She handed him the paper lantern and continued, "Now you can finish it up!"

Both Hirokazu and Juri stood up and began to walk away. Takato asked, and in his voice you could hear it was strained, "Where...are you two going?"

"Hey buddy," Hirokazu slapped him on the back, "We know how you like to work privately so…we'll just be over there getting ourselves some noodles."

"See-ya Takato!" Juri waved as she and Hirokazu began to walk away. They left him standing alone, holding onto the lantern. He slowly turned his eyes down and peered into the lantern…It was empty.

Ryo walked briskly across the moss and broken petals. Where was a washroom when you needed one? He looked out everywhere, forcing himself not to blink so then for sure he wouldn't miss seeing a Port-a-potty that the city had apparently set up for the festival. After passing a tree he caught site if a green colored door, "Bingo!!"

~*~

Her body sat, unmoving, even though the growing winds chilled her to the bone. Unknowingly she was falling into her mind again… but she ran deeper than usual. It was like she had forgotten that there was still a world around her… Sometimes a blossom would be brave enough to stroke her face, but it still didn't wake her. Instead it made her fall deeper. 

"…Renamon…" Ruki moved here hand to her back pocket, revealing her small knife. It slashed the air as it opened, shining, glimmering with a deep strength. Holding it with her right hand, she stroked the blade across her left. She lowered it along to her wrist. There it stayed for a few moments, teasing…

~*~

"Woo!" Ryo said emerging from the Port-a-potty. He felt so relieved, but those feelings disappeared when a light hit the corner of his eye. In the distance he could see a form of someone, and it appeared to be sitting down. He started to make his way closer, the light still reflecting of whatever the person seemed to be holding. Could it me some sort of mirror?? He stopped, deciding to just squint from where he was. Very, very slowly the form started to become clearer, and in a brief moment the person was somewhat recognizable. He felt that, he knew who it was. Unfortunately he couldn't confirm it, for just then a whole group of high school students intercepted between him and the distant figure. Once they finally past through, the figure was gone, leaving Ryo somewhat dumbfounded… "Ruki?"

The sun was setting, and it was then that Takato was finally done painting the lantern. He analyzed it, satisfied with his latest work. Finally realizing that time has past, he looked around him. No one was there. Even Jen had left him. Inside he felt sort of ditched, but he didn't let this get him down. Instead, he picked up the lantern, and with it, made his way to the closest noodle cart. They were bound to be there. 

In a twenty minutes he made it the outdoor food court. It was packed with so many people, but luckily from where he stood he could see Jen and all the others. They were all eating at a table that the opposite end, which was quite a distance. It didn't matter though, since he began making his way through the crowds of people and tables. He scrambled, unable to suppress his excitement of showing them the lantern design.

He passed through teenagers, and even some grandparents playing the digimon card game. He stopped for a second to watch them play, and realized that even they had a better deck than he did. Feeling a little inadequate, he left and continued the rest of his journey to the table. 

"Guys! Che--??" Takato couldn't believe it! They were gone! Again!! Even though they could have just **not** seen him, he didn't want to give them the benefit of the doubt. A little steamed, he made his way out of the area. Walking as fast as he can to anywhere they would probably not be. His steps ended up stopping at the lake. 

Takato sat, his legs rested in front of him as his arms were wrapped around the lantern. Time was passing, but all he could do was look at the Coy that we're swimming in the lake. As he watched, he couldn't help but want to be with his cousin Kai again. At least there he could be with someone that sort of understands him…

"…Hey…" The voice entered somewhat accusingly, but he didn't respond to it.

"…Hey?…" It questioned…He could feel the person sit beside him, but he didn't bother looking.

"…Takato?…" This time it came out soft and along with it a gentle touch to his shoulder. Still he did not turn, suspecting that it was Juri. He smiled to himself; thinking that she was finally caring for him like he always has for her. "…Are you okay?…"

"…I.." He blushed. Instead of what he imagined as Juri, sat Ruki, and oddly enough looking as concerned as he never had imagined coming from a girl like her. He was shocked to actually find that it was her hand that was on his shoulder, that it was her voice that was so caring… That it was her sitting so close beside him… It was when he looked her in the eyes, that she turned away…His sarcasm screamed in his head, 'So much for the moment.'

He breathed out, moving his gaze out to the lake. Some of the lanterns were being lit on the other side, and along with it the moon started to gleam against the passing clouds. He could still feel her breathing beside him… "…No…"

"Huh?" She turned back to look at him again. He was looking down this time, to the lantern in his lap. She moved her gaze down and began tearing apart the moss beside her. "…What, happened?"

His anger somewhat resurfaced, and he looked up again, a group of small lantern boats were floating along the lake. At a considerable distance, another was floating slower than the others… "They ditched me…"

'That's weird' Ruki thought as she too watched the little boat slowly try to make its way to the others. "It's not like them to do that. Are you sure they saw you?"

"Hmmm…" was his answer. She thought, 'be it Takato to assume so much…' Ruki looked up towards the sky. The moon was glowing. A few moments passed until he started to talk again. "…Ruki?"

"What?" She continued to look at the moon.

"Do you think, that, Juri would ever like Hirokazu?" Part of him felt like the answer was obvious, but these were broken once Ruki started laughing uncontrollably.

"…What?! It this really what your upset about??" Takato grew red with embarrassment at she continued to laugh at him. "It is isn't it?"

He turned away abruptly, "No it isn't, I was just wondering!"

"Takato…" she continued once she was able to suppress her laughter to a smile. "Who in the world would like Hirokazu???"

He was stumped. In some way, she was right… Of all the people, Juri would pick Hirokazu?? Yeah right!

He laughed. He laughed all his doubts and insecurities away as he watched the little boat catch up and join with the others.

"So are you better now?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks." He smiled back at her. The clouds were coming in deep now, and slowly the moonlight weakened. "So where have you been?"

"Oh, just thinking…" she turned away a little, darkening her eyes from him.

"About what?" he asked, noticing the sudden turn of mysticism.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" slowly she was losing touch with him, bringing out inner anger, her shield. 

"Hmm…" He watched as she began to rub her left wrist. He was just about to ask her if it was sore, but then he remembered her saying he was too straightforward…

"…uh?" She felt something hold her wrist, firmly, but gently too… She looked and there she found Takato, holding, and examining the cut. It was dark pink now and even though it didn't pierce through all of her skin, it was long. He ran his finger over it, making her wince. 

"What happened?" He asked, confused

"None of you business!" Inside she hated the fact of forgetting to wear her wristbands.

"Ruki!" He wouldn't let her back out this time. Not when it was this important. Unknowingly he squeezed his hand, breaking apart a little of the healing skin. This made her bite her lip instead of retaliating. Shocked, "Ah! Ruki! I'm sorry!"

"Takato!!" but before she could hit him he pressed his other hand on top of the wound, stopping the pain that he started. Slowly it became numb, making her relax. After a while she began to talk again, "I was thinking about Renamon…"

Takato looked at her face as he still continued to hold onto her wrist. His confusion tingled his brain as she continued talking. "…I don't know why I put the knife there…all I could think about was that I miss her, about losing a part of myself… and that she promised she would be back again… That's when I stopped pressing."

He never stopped looking at her face, even though he could barely see it. He was still a little confused by why she would try such a thing…but he was even more confused on what to say… Despite it all, he knew what she was going through, maybe that was what made him take off his yellow wristband and put it over the cut.

She was surprised when the soft fabric touched her skin, she was sure that it would have been irritating, but it wasn't… Ruki looked up at him but all she could see was the little moonlight that reflected off his eyes. Part of her somewhat expected him to ruin the moment by saying something retarded, but he didn't. She smiled, 'For once goggle-head, you're learning…'

She stopped smiling once the moonlight came full force from behind the clouds. But he was still looking at her, and under his gaze all she could do was laugh. The moment was ruined because of her… 'Oh well, I guess this'll be it for now…' She looked down and noticed the lantern, "Hey, don't you want to put that to use, since you made it?"

He looked down too, letting go of her hand. The lantern had fallen to the ground. Thankfully it wasn't broken. Excitedly he got up, "Oh yeah! C'mon let's go find some candles!"

They walked, stumbling into an area full of small stores. The place was empty of people, but their merchandise was still there. Takato assumed that they were all on the side of the lake with all the little lantern boats. 

"Here, hold onto this." He handed Ruki the lantern as he went and ripped apart the candle from another one. 

"You didn't have to break that apart when all we needed was light." She said as he made her way towards her.

"Yeah, but I want mine to light up, not that one." She grunted as he fastened the candle into the lantern. Suddenly he remembered, "Ah! I forgot to look for matches!"

"Don't worry about that!" From her pocket she pulled out a pack of matches. She liked being prepared. "Hold the lamp up as I light it."

Quickly she striked the back of the packet, and lit up the candle. The lantern glowed dimly, but in seconds it grew, able to send shadows of the design on both Ruki and Takato. They stood together as they watched the fire glow between them, oblivious to the approaching footsteps.

"Looks like you two have been having fun without me." Even though it was an accusation, his voice said it in the friendliest way.

"Jen!!" Takato was happy. Finally, it was just the three of them. Takato smiled as Jen walked toward them. Side by side they stood and together they held the lantern. In that moment, smiling at each other, they felt that no matter how far apart they are in life, they are always connected as being tamers. 

~*~

"Say, where did Jen go?" Ryo asked Kenta as they sat in front of the bonfire. 

"I think he went to get more marshmallows." He answered as he poked his barbecue stick to the ground.

"Oh hey! There he is, and look who he found!" Hirokazu announced to everyone as Jen, Takato, and then Ruki emerged from the trees. The lantern shined as a beacon for them to follow. 

"Here you guys, just as I promised" Jen threw the bag of marshmallows to Kenta. Unfortunately, he sucks at catching too. "Great job Kenta."

Everyone laughed, but to Takato it seemed a little different. He looked at Ruki if she felt the change too, but she was also too busy laughing at Kenta. 'Laughing? With these guys? Hmm, maybe that's what feels so different.'

"Hey Takato? What's it with you and drawing faces with no noses?" He pointed to the lantern that Takato had painted. On it was everyone's face, just like the tamer flag, but this time, everyone was happy. 

"Hirokazu…We know you…" Ruki began to talk in Takato's defense, "We know you'd go ballistic if he painted the truth…"

The others started to giggle frantically, and you could feel it rise a little higher as Hirokazu began demanding an explanation to what she said. It was Juri that got the biggest laugh. 

"She means your ugly you big idiot!!!"

"Wha!!! Ah!?…Arrr!!…Hmpf!" He was at a loss of words.

"Ruki?"

"What do you want!?" She snapped. No one bothered her, especially Ryo.

"Look, I was just going to ask you if you were at the eastside of the lake today."

"Nope."

"Are you sure."

She thought, 'What? Are you begging me to break your neck and rip your brain out to mash to bits?!?" She lifted her left hand to rub her temple. "I'm not stupid like you Ryo, I actually know where I am instead of only **half** the time." 

"Fine," he said annoyed, 'I guess it wasn't her who I saw at the field.' He took a step back and just as he was about to turn around, he saw the yellow band around her wrist. Vaguely remembering who also wears that, he turned around to look at the others. He looked at their wrists too. It was when he saw Takato wearing only one that he knew where she had got it. He was just about to ask Ruki another question, but stopped as he realized that she had walked away. 'Ah, there are other ways to find out information.' It was then that his gaze fell on Juri. 

~*~

She leaned against the tree as she watched all the others roast marshmallows upon the open fire. Odd, that just looking at it made her feel warm. She let her eyes roam along their faces, analyzing their gestures. They stopped when she caught Takato smiling at her. She still continued to watch as he turned away to talk to Juri. In the pitch of his voice and the turn of his head she knew that whatever doubts he had where completely gone.

It was then that she lifted her left hand to examine the damage that she had done to herself. She was mad, mad at herself for trying such a stupid thing. 'I'm just like a psychopath that need to wear those white jackets!' She let he finger run over the scab, and as she did she hit against the wristband. 'It's so yellow, like Renamon, and it's so soft like…' She placed the band once again over the wound so as to finally let it heal under wraps. 

Looking up, she saw Takato, but this time he waved her over, inviting her to join them. Her heart laughed as she ran to the group. Another gust of wind blew, giving her an almost lightweight feeling. The last of the blossoms came with it, letting her pretend she was Sakuyamon again…'I don't know how long it takes Renamon, but I'll wait for you, and if some way I can't…' She caught a glimpse of the yellow wristband again… 'I got a friend that'll help me out.' 

Gyah! Hahahah! Yeah, Like it? Review! Hate it? Then really review! I know it moves kind of fast and the plot is sort of messed up, but maybe there's more that I haven't seen?? N-E-ways, here's the translation to that song…

Cherry Blossoms, cherry blossoms. On mountains, in villages.   
As far as you can see.   
They look like fogs or clouds. They are fragrant in the morning sun.   
Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms. In full bloom.


	2. Reality Relapse?

This honestly, is a personal chapter that wasn't originally attached to the first one. But if you like it, or hate it, don't hesitate to review.

****

Reality Relapse?

The sun glowed peacefully through the curtains. It's light warming anything it touched…Takato was glad it didn't glare to his eye, he hated waking up by something other than himself. Be it a voice, or footsteps, everything seemed to grow ten times louder in the morning. And today, it was the chirping from a bird. 

Only half conscious, he slowly made his way down the ladder of his bed. But as he went down, his knee buckled under him. Making him fall and slam his back against the floor. Honestly he felt kind of comfortable, lying there in the sun with his leg stuck in the ladder. The only problem was, the sun would burn his eyes if he opened them. So calmly, with eyes closed, he rested in the middle of his room. The bird had stopped singing, but it didn't matter because his mother's voice took control.

"Takato! What are you doing up there!! All those noises better mean you're dressing up or else I'm going to g-" Too late. He fell asleep again.

~*~

"Hey sleepy dwarf." Hirokazu dug his knuckles into Takato's head. 

"Cut it out!!" he snapped, growling. Weird, how it came out, like…

"Well, aren't you just a freshly picked daisy…" Hirokazu exaggerated as he turned to look out the window. A new school year has started, and they were together again. "C'mon Kenta, Let's go sit over there since Mr. Moody here can't stand a little fun."

Together they walked closer to the front of the room, joining the other kids as they talked of the newest fad… Takato didn't bother going. He felt that, maybe it was good to stay away for a while, especially since he 'spazzed' at Hirokazu. Who knows what could trigger it again? 

Quietly time passed and soon the first bell rang. At once, everyone made for their seats and greeted their teacher traditionally. The minutes passed on droningly… 'Why is this so boring??' his thoughts complained. His eyes lazily gazed around the room, stopping from one person to another. As if on purpose they landed on Juri, and upon looking at her, he felt his body warm just a bit.

'Juri…' his thoughts roamed. Soon, soon he would tell her how he felt. This time she would hear because this time there's no D-reaper in the way… 'I just don't now how…' He looked down as his thoughts wondered how to tell her… Looking back at him was a picture of Guilmon and Culumon. Both had smiles of pure joy, just as they would have looked if they were getting a big basket of pastries. 'If life was only as simple as eating and sleeping…'

"You look kind of bummed out…" Jen's voice reached out to him as Takato sat against the boundary wall. 

"…Sort of…" He continued to scribble on his sketchpad, hearing Jen's clothes ruffle as he leaned beside him.

"Do you want to talk, about it?" he asked. But Takato remained silent for a few moments. Jen almost doubted if he said it out loud, until Takato stood up and asked something he'd never expect.

"Jen? If you're going to help me…You can't say a word of this to anyone. Okay?" Takato said quietly, watching ahead for anyone coming suspiciously too close.

"Sure, if I can help." 

"I like Juri." He closed his eyes and waited for a moment before continuing. With Jen remaining silent he continued, "I…just don't now how to tell her…"

Inside Jen was laughing, 'He's asking me of all people? I'm just as much as a novice as he is…' The most he knew of romance was the hidden stuff in his comic books and from the teen shows he'd glance at as his sister was watching. But he had to try, his friend asked for help and he was expecting an answer...So his best idea was… "Why don't you just write it all in a letter. At least then you won't embarrass yourself in front of her."

'That doesn't seem so bad. For sure I won't get all nervous like last time.' Takato said to himself as he thought about Jen's advice. Contented with the answer, he waved a 'thanks' and ran off with a big smile on his face. He never seems to realize how much his emotions are like a roller coaster. Oh well, he was happy. That's all that matters isn't it? Who needs control?

~*~

Her body rested on the floor as the minutes passed by. 'It's so boring!!!' She nagged as she stretched out and closed her eyes. 'Card battling isn't the same as being **in** the fight…' It was true. Nothing can give you a better rush then being so close to death. Be it someone else's life or your very own. But it wasn't like she was looking for trouble. No, she wasn't stupid… 'Like before…'

Her consciousness felt like it was drugged as she slowly started to fall asleep. Her breathing grew slow and relaxed, but luckily not deep enough to ignore the footsteps approaching her room. She called out, "Grandma?"

No response came from beyond the doors. 'Weird' She thought as she opened her eyes to find that there was no shadow along the floor. The footsteps stopped moving too… She waited a few moments just to hear if the person would start walking again, but nothing came. Now she was annoyed. Pushing herself up and lazily making her way towards the door, she thought, 'I bet its mom trying to surprise me with another of her stupid "fashionable" dresses.' At the door she hesitated, but brushed it off by swiftly opening the doors, and there she found…

'What the!?!' In front of her stood… nothing. 'They can't have gone far' she thought, taking in the fact that if they did run, she would have heard them. 'They have to be around her somewhere' Just as she was about to go and search, her grandmother called out.

"Ruki? Were you calling me?"

"No, I was jus-!!" It was then that she heard a rustling and a stomp from behind the fence. Whoever it was, had just jumped over and left without her being able to teach it a lesson. Her anger rose, but it couldn't let it get to her. She had to save it for whoever it was who dared to disturb her privacy. "Freak…"

"Just what Honey?" Her grandmother yelled.

"Nothing!" With a huff she turned and went back into her room. Leaving just a little crack to see anything that would decide to pass by. 'No one ever fools me twice.'

~*~

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a very long time…No, too simple," Takato crumpled up the new stationary he had just bought. It was all bright colored and filled with flowers. It even had a little saying written in English that even he, nor a English person would understand… Taking another sheet he started again. 

"Hey Juri! I finally found time to tell you, instead of telling that D-reaper clone…Naw, this makes me sound stupid…" Again he crumpled up another paper and threw it in the trash. It was beginning to pile up. 'Gosh. At this rate I won't have any paper left…' he counted the rest and found that of the twenty pieces of paper…only seven were left. "Let's try again…"

"AH! I'm just not getting anywhere!" he conveyed to himself and the little Agumon toy that looked back at him. Thirty minutes have passed and five more pieces of paper were thrown into the garbage. He was just about to ask help from his parents but hated to be the center of attention tomorrow to all the customers. Phoning Jen failed when his little sister answered by screaming, "Angry kid!!" and abruptly hanged up the phone. Since then no one answered…

He went through down the line to figure out who could help him… "Obviously not Hirokazu… Kenta? Nope, this isn't his department…Man! There's like no one!!!" 

Then he remembered, 'Wait, I can't ask her…Besides, I'm not that desperate…' He looked down to the rest of the stationary. There were only two papers left…Taking a glance at his clock, six thirty… "…I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I stopped by…"

~*~

Ruki was contemplating if she should change into her pajamas when she heard footsteps walking towards her door. They weren't as faint as before but this didn't stop her from staying alert. She could see the shadow now and soon the figure would be right in front of her door. 'Now's my chance to surprise him!' Quickly she jumped from her futon and opened the sliding doors. She yelled, never would she have expected to be whacked in the face by a sticky bun.

They flew everywhere! Propelled like cannonballs and falling to the ground. Not one was left in the basket that was resting on Takato's stomach, who had collapsed on his butt. He was still fazed by the initial shock but Ruki had recovered quickly. As if my reflex she picked him up by the collar and yelled, "What in the world are you doing here?! And what's with all this bread!?!?"

"I-I need your help! And I thought you would like some bread 'cause your Grandma asked me to bring som-!!" he stopped as he felt his collar loosen along with her grip. He got up and started dusting himself off as she began to walk away into her room. Just as he was about to follow, she commanded him to pick up all the bread from the ground. And without hesitation, he obeyed.

Setting the basket of bread beside her clothing rack, he sat across from her, beside her pillow. He could tell by her face that he came or at least entered the wrong way. It wasn't his fault that she freaked him out like hell!! 

'Just don't make it worse then they'll be a chance she'll help you…Just don't make it wors-!' His train of thought was broken.

"So…What!?" she growled.

"Ah!!" he gasped. No matter how long he's known her, she always has that way to strike a fear into him. Well, into anyone for that matter. He was so scared that he almost forgot the plan to persuade her to help him. Like in rehearsal, he moved his head down a little, and began, "I-I need your help and I think you're the best person for the job…"

'What a way to get on my good side,' she laughed as she watched Takato sheepishly bow before her.

"I want to write a letter but I'm stuck on what to say…" 

"Who's it too?" In the back of her mind she knew who it was. All she wanted was for him to say it aloud. 

"…Juri…" it was hard for him to convey this to her, but he didn't know why. Could it be for fear of embarrassment? Or could it be that she could use this to blackmail him? No, she wasn't like that. She had her own ways to get what she wanted. "So will you help me?"

"…I don't think you've thought about this very much." She replied.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

'Oh jeez, how dumb can you get?' she rolled her eyes at him just before she turned to her deck of cards. She randomly pulled one out as she let her comment sink into his head. Falling from her fingers, the card wore a black suit. Club.

"Ruki! Please!" he almost pleaded.

"Takato! Do I look like the kind of girl to help you with your love life?!!" The words smacked him in the face. His last resort was futile. In a way it left his body to shiver, almost like he was completely alone. Another card fell as he tried to hold back a tear... Diamond.

"I see…" unwillingly a bit of anger started to grow. He looked down to the card that lay in front of him. Diamonds are the hardest things in the world, but then why are they always shaped like teardrops? Again she dealed another card. It was a Spade. He started again but this time his voice was uncomfortably low, "I guess, you're not the kind of friend I can rely on…"

She sighed a little as she pulled out another card. Spade. Even though her anger was reaching greater heights, she still had control over it. But that was only because she was saving it up for her stalker, not for Takato's sake. She breathed in and spoke very calmly. "Look Takato, why don't you just hang around her a little more, then maybe you'll have the answers you shouldn't expect from friends…"

She was right again. And with what she said, it seemed like Jen wasn't really the smart one in the group. In a flash, his "frown turned upside down", back from a crazy ride on the roller coaster of life. He laughed out load, almost drowning out the sound of weight pressing against the panels of wood outside the door. 

"HEY!" Ruki yelled. Swiftly she jumped past the surprised Takato and ripped open the doors. The figure was just a few feet to the fence and by the time she got to the water the person had already jumped and ran off. "Ugh!! I can't believe it happened again!!"

"Ruki! I think he left you something!" She turned around and there she found Takato pick something up off the floor. "It's a letter!"

"Great…" as she made her way over to him he already began to tear away at the envelope. Standing on front of him, he read aloud.

__

Your spirit is mesmerizing

Your eyes are hypnotizing

I don't care if I'll get hurt…Someday you will respect me…

"Whoa! You have a stalker!" Despite the serious tone of the poem, Takato just couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up!" He had gotten near her room twice and now he was leaving letters that could mean anything…

"No! Takato rebelled. 

"What?!" He had stepped over the line completely, but with a glare directly aimed at him he was back in place. Deep inside, Takato still couldn't stop the shivers down his spine. She smiled at his scared/guilty expression. "Yeah, thought so…"

Instead of saying anything back, he handed her the letter and continued to keep his gaze to the ground, for fear of making her more mad. To him, no matter what he did he'd make it worse. If he's lucky, he might just survive. 

After a few seconds of the uncomfortable silence, Ruki left Takato to throw the letter into her garbage. Looking down, she found all of her cards scattered along the floor when she had jumped to catch her stalker. Bending down, she picked one up and glanced briefly before she spoke, "Now do you understand why you should know how you feel before writing certain types of letters?"

He stood quietly as he tried to understand what she said. 'Does she mean that I don't know what I want? Or that I might seem like a stalker if I write to Juri?' He questioned as many meanings he could think of until Ruki decided to continue.

"…Words can be interpreted into so many things…" Ruki spoke calmly but with a hint of contempt. She stared at the card as she whispered, "…like a double-edged sword…" 

"Huh?" was all Takato could ask before she threw the card at him and closed the doors of her room. Nothing but a sliding door separated them, but it didn't matter, he had gotten the advice he was looking for. Just as he was about to leave, he looked at the card that she threw at him. Jagged blue pen marks ran along the one heart that lay in the very center. He laughed, '…That girl.'

~*~

"Check this out amateurs!" Hirokazu called, demanding attention. Starting off with a hop, he bounded forward, sprinting then performing the triple jump action. A puff of sand blinded him but he knew that his landing was perfect. "So what's my distance?"

"Doesn't matter. You stepped over the line." Kenta fixed his glasses, appearing as if he knew exactly what he was doing. In the tone of his voice it seemed like Kenta was bothered by something…

"What's stuck up your butt???" Annoyed, Hirokazu left him, making his way over to Juri. She was giggling with her friends before she noticed him coming. Wanting to impress her, he straitened up his posture, and asked "Did you see that? It was perfect!"

"WOO HOO!!" Takato yelled, feeling the rush of air and sand go by him. With a stomp he landed and asked. "So how'd I do???"

"…Stupid…" Kenta muttered as he saw Hirokazu strut and make an idiot of himself to Juri. Takato turned to face what he was looking at and felt a little confused by his behavior. 'Does he like Juri too?'

"Kenta? Hey?" Takato moved his hand down to wave in front of Kenta's eyes, but it still didn't break his gaze. He watched as his eyes followed Hirokazu… who began walking away from Juri. "Dude! What's up with you!?"

"AH! Sorry!" Kenta jumped as he snapped back into reality. He quickly measured the distance and recorded it into the clipboard, all the while hoping that Takato hadn't seen what he was looking at. Wearing his fake smile…"Umm…you did pretty good! Second highest!"

Takato ran off, deciding no to dwell on the weird moment and on what it could mean… He smirked, 'I knew it…'

"How'd you do Takato?" Juri asked as he walked by her. His body froze, hearing her voice call out. He laughed a little uncomfortably when he felt her gaze land on him. 

"Ah haha…Second, just a bit under Kouji's mark." He replied, scratching the back of his head. 'Now or never,' he thought. Finally, he asked, "Say Juri, do you want to hang out after school?"

"Hmm…sure I guess.." She brightened up when a thought came into her head. "Let's card battle! I've been meaning to test my skills on somebody."

"Oh…okay" he nodded. Accepting the offer that wasn't quite what he had in mind. Fighting against Ruki's pupil almost guarantees losing a couple cards… 'I hope this is worth it…'

~*~

Cars zoomed by her as she walked home, leaving nothing but dust behind them. Looking as they passed she thought, 'I can't wait to get a motorcycle…'

The spring sun hummed down, giving the world a soft touch of warmth to brighten the spirits of everyone. She could here women laughing as she entered the living room. They sat, eating pastries and tea. Her grandma and, her mother…

"Welcome home Ruki!" She smiled while taking a bite out of egg tart. "You should really thank your friend for bringing us all these treats!"

"Uh, sure…" Ruki replied softly. 

"Oh here dear! There's a package for you!" Her grandmother announced as she lifted the little wrapped gift. Ruki moved closer to examine the parcel. It was a small thing, wrapped in blue paper with a silver bow to grace the top. No card was attached to it. "I found in the mailbox today."

"Looks like my daughter's finally rounding up some-"

"Mom, don't." She commanded, stopping her mother from going into a fit of giggles. She examined it a little longer before deciding what to do with it. "It's probably a bomb or something. There's no point to-"

"Oh no you don't!" Swiftly her mother grabbed the package and began to tear it open. Just as Ruki was out of the room her mother squealed in delight. "Oh my! Look honey! It's Renamon!"

"WHAT!?" quickly she turned around to find, grasped in her mother's hand was a toy plushy, seemingly made to look like Renamon… Well at least, in a cuter version. Ruki studied it as her mother continued to squish it and hug it, commenting on how 'tini-weenie' it was and how cute it sounded when it squeaked. Annoyed on the stalker's new attempt to woo her…she complained, "It doesn't even have any claws."

~*~

"NOOO!!" Takato said, realizing that for the forth time he had lost to Juri. She smiled while receiving her newly earned spoils. 'If she wins any more then I won't have a deck to play with!' he yelled at himself for not paying attention to the game, but instead, obsessively watching her frequently changing expressions. He noticed, that just before she would hit him with a finishing blow, she would give him the most evil smirk that would send his emotions on high. Subconsciously he craved to see it again… 

"Looks like your not much competition." She said as she started to gather up her cards to leave. 

"Hey wait!" reaching out his arm to try to stop her, he pleaded, "Don't leave me hanging here! One more match?" 

"I…really have to go Takato…" Her eyes moved from side to side, obviously nervous to his sudden attempt to make her stay…She started turning to leave.

"Juri! There's something I have to tell you…" he blurted out, stopping her completely. Arguing against Ruki's advice, 'I can't wait any longer. Besides I know exactly how I feel!'

'Then why is it so hard to say?'

~*~

"I don't know why you brought that with you…" She commented as her mother smiled down to her. "And I don't know why you dragged me with you either.."

"Oh Ruki…You're growing up so quickly. I can't let you go around playing if your clothes can't keep up with you." She pinched her daughter's cheek fast enough before she could pull away. She smiled and then patted the little Renamon plushy whose face was propped up outside of her purse. "And I can't let you go around throwing gifts away in the garbage…"

"I should burn it then…Who knows, it might have anthrax on it…" She glanced at it, vowing to kill the stalker who dared to tease her with memories of Renamon.

"I'll always wonder where you learned to think like that…" Her mother sighed, realizing how much her daughter has matured all by herself.

'That's what happens when you're on your own…' She thought as she gracefully put on her purple sunglasses. 

"How about this?" Her mother asked, holding up a pair of jeans with embroidered flowers along the left leg… 

"You really don't know my style do you?" Ruki said, slightly offended to being forced to look at something so…childish. She was even more disgusted to see the matching shirt. Printed bee's on a pale pink T-shirt. "Mom, I like anything **but that**…"

"Well then how about this?" This time she pulled out a long sleeve shirt, and from the left shoulder grew a print of blue flames, spreading out to cover almost half of the shirt. It even had a little turtleneck.

She raised her eyebrows a little when she saw it… "Hmm…Almost."

"What kind would you like?" she asked her daughter who sat quietly on the bench. They've been shopping for an hour and it was a deal that if she didn't complain anymore, then they would leave right after eating some sherbet. The Model couldn't afford to eat anything more fattening…. 

"…Lychee," Ruki said quietly, bored out of her mind. 

"Okay, you wait here, and don't you leave the bags unattended!" She commanded while moving toward the little shop.

Ruki grumbled but stayed there none the less. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes in an attempt to try to relax. But with the little Renamon looking back at her, all she could do was be reminded of her stalker. Shoving it in the bag she returned to trying to relax.

"Looks like you don't like my gift…" Looking up she found Ryo standing just a few meters in front of her. Uncontrollably anger flooded out, "**YOU!**"

"It cost a lot you know, I actually had to get that customarily made to be that small." He smirked at his own brilliance… He stood, so calm and feeling triumphant…Her knuckles yearned to smash his face in. 

"Keep smiling you as--" 

"Ruki!" Her mother called out, having trouble holding the two cups of sherbet and a bucket more to take home. "Help me out here!"

"Oh Mom…" in her peripheral vision she could see Ryo run off, and decided to leave him be for now, since her mother was about to drop everything. 

"Who was that?" Her mother asked while warming up her hands. But before she could answer something pelted her in the head. 

"Wha?!" Rubbing her head she turned to look at what was thrown at her. There, sat a little piece of crumpled up paper that her mother picked up and began to open. She asked what it said.

"It says for you meet him at Shinjuku Park tomorrow after school…Who is he anyway?" 

"He was the other boy that fought with me, Takato and Jen."

"Oh! That cute young man?"

"After I'm through with him you won't think he's cute anymore…" she spoke it as if it was a promise.

"Oh dear…"

~*~

Squeezing his fists and closing his eyes, he concentrated his hardest on putting all of his thoughts together. It took him three minutes before he could come up with something sensible. "Juri, I…I've been keeping this in for a while…I just was waiting around for the right moment to say it, and for you to recover over Leomon…I'm really sorry I couldn't save him Juri…I'd give anything to bring him back…"

"Don't be Takato…That's over and done now, and we can't keep wishing it didn't happen, because it did…" Her eyes started to get a little misty over the thought of Leomon. 

"I can't help thinking that it was my fault, that's why I can't say how I feel about you… No one likes people that hurt them…" He trembled inside finally seeing why he was holding back all this time.

"Takato…" she was surprised to find him still feeling this way toward her. "You never hurt me…but, I can't feel what you want me to feel…because sometimes when I see you, I see that part of you that made Guilmon turn into that monster… And it was me that woke that up in you…"

"Juri…" he said, trying to stop her from continuing. He wasn't ready to hear what she had to say next.

"I like you as a friend…and only that. Because it scares me that you could lash out on someone on my behalf. I don't want anyone hurt anymore…" 

"But I've changed!"

"Are you sure? I saw you when Hirokazu tried talking to me… You looked like you were going to kill him if he even just breathed on me…" Looking back on it now, Takato realized what she had seen in him that he was blind to… "You see? Even if I do like you, you'd treat me like a bird in a cage. I'm not like that Takato, you can't control me, you can't tame a lion…"

Takato broke down inside as she left him. All questions were answered, and there was nothing more.

~*~

"I wonder how Takato is doing…" Jen thought, reflecting on the day that he asked him for help. Since then he hasn't seen him at all.

"Jenrya!" his mother called.

"Yeah mom?!"

"Someone's on the phone for you!"

"Okay!" Stepping over his sister's Terriormon toy, which soon turned into Lopmon, he made his way over to the hallway phone.

"Hello?"

"Jen!" on the other end spoke Ruki. "I've been trying to contact Takato but the stupid guy doesn't want to pick up!"

"Really? That's weird."

"Look, since he's not around, could you help me out with this?"

"Uh…with what?" 'Why is everyone asking me for help now a days?

"Just go to the park and I'll tell you then. Be quick!"

"…Okay?" she hung up; leaving him more confused then ever.

~*~

Takato walked as his thoughts clashed into his head. 'She doesn't like you…She'd never like you…Not when you're like this…Your so imperfect…Maybe if I was perfect?' He asked himself, "Would she like me then?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets but as he did he cut himself with the card that lay inside. He moved his hand to his mouth in an attempt to control the pain while his other hand pulled out the card. It was the ace of hearts all dressed in zigzag line of blue. 

Quickly he started to run to her house.

"Oh hello…" Takato was greeted by her mother.

"Is Ruki home?" He asked, blushing as he talked to the famous model.

"I'm sorry, but she went to meet one of your other friends. I'm not sure what his name was but he was very tan and had thick brown hair…"

"She went to see Ryo?" Takato was slightly puzzled to hear this kind of information.

"Yes, but I think for more destructive reasons…" Waving at him, she invited him to follow her into the living room. Politely he made his way inside and took a seat in the nearest chair. There he found a little Renamon doll that looked like it was getting a new set of claws. "I think it was because of this that she went out to find that boy."

"…Maybe she didn't like someone to try to replace something that meant so much." He thought of Guilmon as he said this…

"Yes maybe…" He continued to watch Ms. Makino sew on the last claw when she asked. "…So what made you come to see my daughter?"

He spoke, ignoring the smirk that hinted on something completely different. "I was going to ask her about something…"

"Oh…" She felt a pang of empathy at seeing his troubled expression. "Well, when you go to the park, don't forget to give her this." 

She handed him the finished Renamon doll as she started to push him out the door. "Hurry hurry! Before she leaves the park!"

"Huh?!" She shut the door behind him, leaving him to stand there completely perplexed. 'What's with this family being in a rush all the time?' 

~*~

"I'd never think you'd need help with something…" Jen joked.

"Shut up." She snapped. He anger was flowing at full force now, and she could tell that Jen was starting to get a little nervous to be near such a strong amount if aura. "No matter what, you don't leave. Got it?"

"Okay," from his side he could feel a presence coming and soon enough, it appeared. 

"It's not like you to bring someone else into you own business." Ryo pointed out. Upon seeing him Jen felt something different with his behavior. There was no 'no problem' smirk that he always wore. 

"Just pretend he's not here…" she spoke with her guard on, pulling out her old style attitude. "So what's the big idea with you snooping around my neighborhood?"

"It's a free world isn't it?" he gave a shrug to appear unfazed. "And it's okay to personally deliver letters and parcels too…So did you like it??"

"You're pathetic…" she muttered. 

He sighed, "Whatever I do never seems to get me on your good side…"

"That's my decision to make, and frankly, you don't deserve anything." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground. This petty talk was starting to annoy her. 

"C'mon Ruki," he said as he started to walk towards her. "Don't push me out now. I really did mean well…"

She gave a huff, "Obsessive behavior isn't very attractive."

Takato stopped when he heard Ruki's voice. Running past a few trees he found Ruki and Ryo, standing a few feet apart, while Jen sat on the park bench, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there. 

With little Renamon placed in his hood, he leaned behind a tree to watch the conversation continue.

Ryo started to close the gap between them but stopped when she glared. "Did I ever tell you how much I love it when you look at me?"

"Love this!" With her right fist she made an attempt to hit his face but was stopped when Jen grabbed her arm.

"I don't know what this is, but could you please not resort to killing each other?" he asked Ruki while Ryo moved in a little closer.

"Yeah Ruki…" He put his hand on her shoulder. "There are other ways to express feelings…"

She snapped. Kicking so fast that even Jen couldn't follow, she hit Ryo below the belt, and with the amount of anger built up…He got the full impact at every part…Ryo collapsed, not even able to moan out in pain. She pushed him with her foot so that he faced her as she vented out her anger with words. Takato and Jen stood quietly at the sidelines. 

"It's about time you got off your high horse. You think your so perfect and strong surviving in the digital world alone, with that legendary tamer title to back it up. Well you know what buddy? When you're at the top the only place to go is down…"

Takato watched her kick him again to make sure he was listening. Honestly it didn't look like it, but she continued any ways and Takato listened all the more to her next part.

"I'll never respect you. You know why? Because I hate people who aren't true to themselves! You make everyone believe that you're this 'hero' that has no problem at all. But really you're this obsessive stalker that keeps trying to reach an unrealistic dream! You are the type that deny ones problems instead of dealing with it and changing!" 

Jen watched her tremble a bit as she continued, "It's going to bite you in the ass, and you know how I know? Because I almost let it get me… No one is perfect, accept it…Do you know why you should? Because if we become perfect, then we'd all be like Satan…" 

She kneeled so that she could say the next words directly in his ears. "And as for loving these eyes…That's the worst move you ever made…"

Takato jogged toward Jen as Ruki started to walk away. Once there he saw Jen sort of shake… "Hey? You okay?"

"Did you see when she kicked him?" He looked at Takato with his wide eyes… "If I was just a bit closer… I would be on the ground right there beside Ryo!"

"And crying too…" Takato commented as he watched Ryo rub his eyes and sniffle a bit. "You help him out okay?"

"Yeah… Hey, where are you going?" Jen asked while bending down to try to help Ryo up. 

"I need to ask Ruki a few things…" He left, following Ruki into the distance.

~*~

"Ruki! Ruki wait up!" he called. Turning at the call of her name she saw Takato running towards her. He breathed heavily when he finally reached her. "Looks like he got what he deserved. After that I'm sure he won't be able to breed…"

"Yeah, hopefully…" they laughed together at the pain of someone else. "So where were you all this time?"

"Looking for you, your mom wanted me to send you this." From his hood he pulled out the little Renamon with her newly attached claws. "Your mom's good at sewing."

"I never knew she could." She was amazed to find that her mother was trying to finally have a positive impact on her life. She handed it back to him. "Keep it for now. Think of it as collateral until I finally get around to giving back your wrist band."

"Alrighty" he shrugged as he put little Renamon back in his hood. They walked together for a moment before he asked. "So why was Jen there?"

"Oh, I needed him as a witness." She replied.

"For what?"

"So that the world has proof that the legendary tamer was beaten by a girl." She smirked at him. He was surprised to find an evil touch to it.

He shook his head in disagreement but gave a smile at the same time. "You never change…"

"Hey… No one's perfect."

*smiles* Like it? And no, I don't hate Ryo. In fact I respect him as much as I respect any other character on Tamers. I'm a little annoyed by this but in some way I still like the chapter. Maybe I'll revise it when I have time. Yes, there are still loose ends to this story so I may continue it…Yeah, most likely.


	3. Our Lies

Again this was never really meant to be made… ahhahaa I guess it was for my personal enjoyment ^-^ Welp, if no likey then review, cause then it'll make me stop before I ruin it all!! 

****

Our lies

"Oh Mom, you can't honestly think she'll stay that way forever?" the young woman's voice pleaded for a satisfying answer. 

"Rumiko, please… You remember what happened last time." Again and again she's said this but still nothing seems to go through.

"But that was years ago!" she tried to lower her anxiety so as not to wake her sleeping daughter. "Look at her mom, she has so much potential! I can't let that go to waste!"

"Rumiko…" she closed the door to the room as a symbol that the conversation was over. But it could never be, for the growing adolescent that lay resting, peacefully against her pillow…

~*~

"Oh-oh! Here! This is for you Takato!…. *Buuuurrrpp!!!*" His belch came as strong as his voice. 

"Ah! Nasty!"

"I can't believe you beat me!" Takato and Jen laughed joyously at the reigning champion. Chips, pop, and pizza lay across the ground of the old Tamer headquarters. Nothing was better then a Friday afternoon with friends to gorge one's responsibilities away. Through a hiccup Takato asked, "What time is it?"

"Almost eight" Jen replied.

"Where the heck is everybody?!" Hirokazu exclaimed as he stuck his head out the door. Swaying like a drunkard, he turned, "You did invite the others right?"

"Maybe they got held up," Jen shrugged as he broke open another can of soda. 

"Great! Another day with you gay punks!" Hirokazu grumbled.

"Shut up!" Kenta's half-filled pop can flew and just narrowly missed Hirokazu's head. 

"You shut up! You can't even throw!" The comment couldn't even hit the ground before all the fists were in the air.

~*~

"What!?!" Her features wore an expression of disbelief at the news. "You can't be serious!" 

"Oh Ruki, it couldn't hurt to try!" Her mother dodged the reality of the moment, only determined to please herself. "This could be a big break for you! Think of all the opportunities!"

"NO! I'm not interested in any of this!" she stepped back, stopping herself from lashing out. Sure, she's been able to control her body language, her emotions, but everything has a breaking point… "I can't believe you even thought of this!"

"I didn't! Oh honey, when they saw you, oh gosh! I was so proud when they asked me to bring you to a shoot." Her eyes watered with the thought of a dream so close, "Ruki dear, it's a waste to not use what you have to your advantage!"

"I don't CARE!" she yelled as she slammed the doors behind her. She ran quickly, shaking her head to break away the thoughts that were forming. 

'I've made up my mind long time ago, it's not changing now…Not with this!'

~*~

"Oh my God!! What in the world have you guys been doing!?!?" Juri shrieked. Along the floor lay Hirokazu and Kenta, frozen and lifeless after the brawl that had just finished. Jen stood cool and collected as he watched to make sure that the two wouldn't spring up again. But no one would fight against Jen nowadays…Despite his peaceful behavior, it would be just plain stupid to go against someone who knows martial arts and that has grown at least five times his strength through the past few years.

"Hahahhah! Don't worry about it Juri! We're tough!" Takato laughed hysterically as he sat against the wall. It was as if he was High, but really off sugar… 

"I came here to hang out and all I get is two bums and a laughing freak…" she rests her head on her hand in an attempt to ease the confusion.

"Hey, it's not our fault you came so late" Hirokazu mumbles as he tries to get up. "Besides you didn't miss anything…Not a day goes by without seeing Kenta get beaten up!" 

"SHUT UP!!" Takato continued to laugh like a mad man as he watched Jen and Juri try to break up another rumble.

~*~

The giant tree shielded her from the small drizzle that teared from the sky. It was cold, but she didn't care. Life was too frustrating for her to waste her time on finding a warm place to stay. Even still, if she were to look, she would never find it…

"Stupid Mom…" Her eyebrows tightened from underneath her bangs. Not much has really changed with her. Her personality still remains one of a kind, but even though she always denied it, her outer physique was becoming more…noticeable. "Her and her stupid vanity…"

Slamming her fist against the tree, the others were slamming into each other…

"Stop this!!" she yelled as she tried to hold Kenta in place.

"Quit it!" at the same time Jen was trying to keep Hirokazu in a lock, but was struggling since he kept wailing his arms around.

"You suck in every aspect of human talent!!!"

"Takes one to know one!"

"Don't get all kindergarten on me! Fight like a man! Oh that's right, you aren't one!"

"I'll show you who has the bigger d---!" Kenta sprang out in a fury only to be intercepted by Takato himself.

"Dude! Calm down! Don't waste your time on him, he's not worth it!" He chuckled at little, trying to drown out Hirokazu's further rude comments.

"Stupid idiot…" Kenta spat as he started to exit the little hangout. But even after he left, Hirokazu was still shouting insults in hopes to get the last laugh. Jen continued to keep him in place all the while wondering how the peaceful friendship they once had, had somehow been ruined. It may not be his business, but it's annoying to have other people's problems ruin the stability of everything else. Something was going on between these too… And it was finally testing his patience. Glancing at his side, Takato didn't seem to notice, or at least give a damn. 

After a moment Hirokazu broke away out of Jen's grip, and grumbling, "Let's go Juri, there's nothing here for us to do anymore…"

He pulled her by the hand leaving the two with all the untouched food. Takato watched as Juri left, giving the both of them an expression of 'sorry…maybe next time?' He responded with a shrug. For a while now, all the group's outings have ended with an argument, or with blood on the floor. At first he wanted to help, but ever since Juri started 'seeing' Hirokazu, he stopped caring. Quite unusually, despite being buried inside only to be revealed between sarcastic remarks, the tension between both Kenta and Hirokazu, had grown exponentially…

Jen sighed as he began cleaning and packing up all the food. "That's it, I'm never going to hang around them anymore."

"You can't help it, we see them everyday at school." Takato pointed out as he too packed up all the pop-cans and chips into the cooler. "No use running, they'll always be there…"

"Well then I'll make **them** run," he frowned as together they lifted the cooler and left their little headquarters. Takato laughed softly as they carried it, making their way to his house.

~*~

"Hey?" 

"What?" Takato asked as he turned around to face Jen.

"You hear that?" Jen perked up his ears in hopes to find the direction of where it was coming from. 

"I…think so.." It was faint but he could still pick it out from the growing raindrops. In his mind, he related the sound to a person kicking a punching bag. "Want to check it out?"

"Yeah… Let's go." He jogged, pulling the cooler and Takato along with it.

*bam!*

"Ruki?"

*bam! BAM!*

"Ruki!!" she stopped her fist for just a second.

"Leave me alone if you don't want to be this tree here…" She continued to punch even though her knuckles were starting to become red. 

"No way, if it'll help save the world's ecosystem, I'll gladly take its place." Takato laughed at his own joke, obviously still contaminated with sugar. He dropped the cooler on the ground as he made his way towards her. Jen followed behind him.

"Ever since the beginning, you guys never seem to stay out of my business." 

"That's what friends do!" Takato smirked as he put his hand on _her_ shoulder…

"And it's not like you don't do it to us!" Jen did the same as Takato as he openly pointed out the times where she used to follow Takato in an attempt to battle Guilmon…

"Yeah, remember when you were so merciless and wouldn't let anyone near you?" Takato reflected on the good ol' times…

"If you guys keep touching me then I don't think they'll be anymore of this apparently 'nice' friend you have…" She eyed them both with pure malice…Sure she was used to human contact, but she didn't like it all that much. Especially with people she didn't favor…But it's not like she hated the both of them, no, it's just, she'd only let them in so far…

With an effortless laugh both of them stepped back, returning to her the personal space that she had come to love. They were not at all surprised with her reactions, and the way she treated them. In fact, they thought it was neat to see how close they could get… It's a thrill to try to annoy someone so much, just to see him or her crack and reveal their inner most thoughts, past politeness and shields. It's because you never see it much, that makes one all the more curious. Breaking points are fun to discover… good or bad.

"Say, are you up for a bite to eat?" Jen asked as he casually made his way back to the cooler.

"We have all the food that gives comfort!" Again he smiled with all the gusto that could be pumped out of him. Instead of waiting for an answer, Takato pushed her from behind, leading her down the trail. 

Although reluctant, and a bit disturbed by his energetic behavior, she smiled…Knowing, and not knowing why…

~*~

"I'm… home?" The store lights were all off as he stood puzzled at the door. 

"Takato? Isn't it a little early to close shop?" Jen asked as he glanced at his watch.

"Maybe they ran out of some ingredients, and decided to close up," he shrugged as he pulled in the cooler and started to unload it. The others began to help, not forgetting to take a little for themselves. "C'mon, lets go to my room."

"Don't you still owe me some cards?" Ruki asked, looking around for his tin box that held his deck. Pushing him out of her way, she found it on his bookshelf, and as if it really was her room, she made her way on top of his bunk bed. She searched through the box while Jen took a seat at his desk, taking a glance at his most recent artwork. With no other place to go, Takato sat on the floor, biting into his slice of pizza.

They've been doing this for a while. Visiting one another from time to time. It's almost amazing how they could even stand being near each other even though their personalities are completely different. 'It's always about the digimon,' Takato reveled to himself while looking at the other two. 'Without them, I would never have known how much strength one has, and, how close we really are connected. Each one of us had something to deal with, and without these guys, and Guilmon by my side…I know I would've never pulled through.'

Unexpectedly, Jen asked, "Takato? Do you know why Kenta and Hirokazu are always fighting like that?

"It happened again?" Ruki asked a little surprised.

"Yeah…" 

"Don't make a big deal about it," Takato said as he waved his hand, "They always fight, nothing new."

"But like today??"

"Well, I have to admit, it never really was this bad until Hirokazu and Juri started going out."

"Ah man, all this over a girl??" Jen sighed.

"You're right in a way, but not exactly there…" Takato's eyes shifted from side to side, hoping that he didn't say too much…

"What does that mean?" both Jen and Ruki looked at him with confused expressions. Takato laughed a little more nervously as he heard the front door open. 

"Takato!?" His parents were home. "Could you help us out with the groceries?"

"Ah-man…"

"Here, I'll go help, I gotta leave soon anyways." Jen offered. 

"Haha! Thanks a lot Jen!"

~*~

"I can't believe you still have this!" Ruki laughed, pulling out the ace of hearts that she threw at him years ago…

"Me either, I guess I thought it was worth keeping." Takato replied as he began drawing the next part to his manga.

Feeling a little tired, Ruki lay back to rest upon Takato's comforter. Through a sigh she asked, "What time is it?"

"Um… ten thirty." He turned to see her hand dangle over the edge of the bed, the little playing card held by her fingertips. "… Sleepy already?"

"Hmm," She tried to open her eyes but fatigue was coming in fast. All the energy expensed from yelling and running away, with little food to regenerate…Was starting to take its toll. Slowly, she pushed herself up, but Takato stopped her.

"No it's okay! If you wanna rest for a bit then here…" he picked up a cushion and placed it beside her. "Borrow it as long as you like, no hurry."

Takato smiled at her as she pulled the cushion in for a hug. But just before she dozed off into a nap, she looked at him straight in the eyes. It held on remorse or anger, or even a smile… It was sort of a blank look, but for some reason it sent a small jolt of electricity down his spine. Smiling a little harder, he scratched the back of his head, obviously a little embarrassed… He turned back to continue with his manga, to give himself, and Ruki, some space…

'thank you'

~*~

*tap tap*

Slowly the door slid open, and slowly Takato's mother came into the room. He sat, still adding parts into his manga, with the only the desk lamp on. She turned to her left to find Ruki breathing softly on his pillow. Asking, "I was wondering why it was so quiet."

"Yeah," he stretched out a bit to try to not fall asleep either.

"She's a very stubborn girl you know…" Mrs. Matsuda commented as she leaned by the closed door. "Her mother phoned, searching for her…"

"Why? Did she say?" His brows furrowed a bit as he looked at Ruki.

"Apparently, without even trying, your friend was picked by her mother's associates to be pictured in some young fashion article…And well, when her mother told her the news, she ran out in rage."

"Oh…" He watched as her breathing grew more and more relaxed. And in taking the opportunity, he looked at her figure. She wasn't exactly like most of the other girls that went into modeling. She wasn't 'stick thin'… But she wasn't either like those girls in the bikini posters that Hirokazu had wallpapered around his room…No, she wasn't quite there yet… It must be something else, he assumed. She did have that unique personality, and those eyes that he had come to like. "That's not surprising."

"Still, **I** think it's a bit of a waste."

"She must have her reasons though…" He stood up from his chair to get his pajamas.

"Yes, but anyways, I told her she could stay for the night, since it's so late already." She pulled out a futon from his closet and began to unravel it onto the floor. His bed was all set up as he came back from changing his clothes in the washroom. Yawning, he made his way to the futon with his mother wanting to tuck him in. She still thinks he's her little baby.

"I keep telling you to get rid of these!" she scolded him as she pulled the goggles off his head. "I don't want your head to get all warped!"

"Mom!" he grabbed them back, and argued. "My head will not get warped!"

A bit tired herself, she let it be for now. Placing the comforter over him and kissing his forehead, she told him "Get some sleep now, because you have that martial arts practice with Jen tomorrow."

"Yeah okay," he agreed as she turned off the light and left the room.

~*~

Ruki bolted her eyes open and pushed her self up, trying desperately to remember where she was. It was dark, but through the curtains moonlight shined down to the floor. Peaking over the edge of the mattress she found Takato snoring... Now she remembered, she had fallen asleep on Takato's bed, expecting to be woken up when they wanted her to leave. Weird how they didn't…

'Guess I've stayed long enough' quietly she made her way down the ladder. Once on the floor she tried her best not to step on Takato, but that in itself was a little hard to resist. Tip-toeing gently across the rug, she made it as far as the handle door before she was forced to freeze. 

"…hey?" he yawned.

Quickly she answered. "I'm going to get some water." Before he could even respond she closed the door behind her, trying her best to leave the house without waking everyone else. Through the side door of the house she went, leaving the unsettling confusion she would feel when she was in it. 

The streets were quiet beneath the midnight blue sky. Slashes of gray partially cascaded over the decreasing moon. It was like she was walking within herself, enveloped in a deep darkness with just that one little hope shining, guiding through. But sometimes, even those passing clouds could mislead anything… 

'Stupid vanity.' She clenched her fist, trying to hold her anxiety in, keeping all her power in whole, but stopped when she heard footsteps stalking behind her. He appeared, still as bed ridden as ever. "What are you doing?"

"Same to you…" he slapped his face to try to keep awake. 

"I'm going…" she stiffened as her voice spoke to her. 'Where Ruki? Where **are** you going?' 

The cool air brushed his face but even then that seemed to lull him to sleep. Still she did not continue, so a bit eager to be back in his warm house he said, "Let's go back Ruki, it's okay, your Mom knows that you're at my house."

"Oh? She actually noticed I was gone?" her words were tainted with sarcasm.

Rubbing his temples he says, frustrated, "Ruki C'mon! Let's just sleep on it, for sure all this anger will be gone with a few more winks."

"I don't want it over! ARH! Why does everyone give me advice that won't even help me?!" She tensed as her anger grew. She was loosing control!

Takato gave a sigh as he slumped down on the sidewalk. His eyelids, falling limp to all the unrest. He was so tired that he didn't really care if he slept outside, defeating the whole purpose of calling Ruki. 'God, just let me wake up with my clothes still on…' he laughed out loud again at his own comment. Of course Ruki was still there to take it the wrong way.

"What was that for?"

"Wouldn't it be funny if I woke up to find I had no clothes on?" automatically he could feel the quizzical look that was written on Ruki's face. 'Wait. Did I just say what I thought I said?' Desperately he tried to clear it up. "You know! The homeless people on the street!"

"You're weird…" slowly she turned away.

"And thieves that mug people of everything valuable!"

"…You should be thankful waking up alive. There are a lot of people that would kill strangers for just spare change." She said with a little smirk.

"…Man, you really are evil." He smiled back, more awake then before.

"Only because it's fun..." She replied as she sat beside him. A little more closer then Takato would have expected. 

"You're trying to scare me aren't you?"

"Take it as you want…"

Streetlights illuminated the area, but it wasn't strong enough to ease the fear of the lurking shadows of his mind. He yawned again, tasting the bitter cold wind. To ignore his subconscious torture, he turned to look at Ruki, who had been quite quiet for the past fifteen minutes. He shifted a little to wake her from her daze. "So, can we go now?"

"Where?"

"Home…where else?"

"…Where I can be myself…" Gently she folds her arms to rest upon. 

"What's the big deal with you not agreeing to take this photo shoot?" he asked bluntly. 

"Who told you?!"

"My mom from your mom. Look, it's just a couple of pictures, then that's it! No worries after that!" He smiled again at her, but it was rejected when she closed her eyes.

"I just don't want to okay?"

"There has to be a reason…" she sighed out loud for Takato to know that it was better for him to stop. She got up and together they quietly made their way back to his house.

"Ruki…" It bugged him how she can be so deathly quiet. All the way home they went, their steps showing no sign of turning back. It continued on that way until they were back in his room. They returned both to their respected beds and after a long while did Ruki begin to talk again…

"I know that it's inevitable, but I really don't want to be like my mother."

"Well it's not like this is going to set off a career or anything." He imagined what it would be like if Ruki really did become a model… No more digimon card games, that's for sure.

She leaned to her side, peering over the edge of the bed. She let her eyes connect with his as she continued, "It could you know… Then what would happen then?"

"I dunno?" He wasn't sure, but it seemed that her eyes began to get a bit glossy… maybe it was the moonlight.

"I'd learn to forget the things that mattered most to me, and try to find the answers in useless vices."

"No you won't. You know too much on how it feels to be on the receiving end to do that to another…."

"I guess so."

It was then that he remembered. "It's like with me and those loner kids. I used to be like them, so now, I make sure that I at least say 'Hi.' I mean, it's bad enough they get ignored, why add more to it? Yeah, but ever since digimon came out, I obsessed. Well, more so with the partner friendship. I always wanted a digimon, because then you wouldn't need anyone else. It'd be just you two, an unbeatable team!"

"And here I thought you were just another fanboy…"

"What made you get into digimon?" 

"I was good at it, so I just stuck with it." She shrugged. "Winning was a top priority at first, but then, well you know what happens…"

Stretching out his arms, he hummed in agreement. Shifting his eyes he glanced at his clock. It was three in the morning and he still hasn't been able to get some sleep! 'Jen is going to beat my butt if I don't get some rest…' "Hey, don't worry about it, our image of you won't change if you ever decide to do it… I mean, you'll always be you…

"Yeah…" She smiled at him and turned back to her pillow. "Thanks Takato…"

"*yawn*… I'd hate for you to change who you are…and in truth…" laying on his side he continued sleepily… "…I'd miss it if it were gone…"

"What do you mean?" she whispered. The sand man's dust working it's magic very very slowly…

He spoke, his voice barely audible, "… Your warrior spirit, if it was gone, I'd miss it…" 

"…Really…?" she asked…gently…

"…Yeah…" he closed his eyes. "…That's what I like about you… Yeah, and your eyes…"

"…my eyes…?"

"…Yeah…" 

Simultaneously they both fell asleep… Letting their dreams continue on the conversation… 

~*~

"Hyah!!" Takato shouted, completing his Round House Kick exercise. The noon sun beating it's way down to the roof of Jen's apartment building. From his side he could see Jen watching. He wasn't as built as Jen, but he still had the desire to prove that he was stronger then before. Takato gave a right punch, the sweat flying off his skin, and at the same time showing off his muscles. They were smaller then Jen's, but just as much defined.

As he tested his jumps Jen asked. "Remember what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah, what about it?" He jumped, trying his hardest to reach the sky.

"What did you mean when you said 'I wasn't exactly there'?" Jen eyed him, making him feel like he was cornered.

"That you weren't exactly there!" He laughed as he gave a fake punch to Jen's face. As if he was water, he moved about, grabbing Takato's arm and twisting it into a lock. One wrong move can make it broken in two…

"I'm serious Takato." He said, still holding him in the lock.

"Okay okay!!! What I meant was…Juri is part of the problem but she isn't exactly the center cause of it…" Wiggling about, he continued. "She's sort of like a pawn."

"A pawn?" Jen asked as he let go, and let Takato sit down.

"Jen, Kenta likes…"

"He's??" Jen eyes weren't as shocked as Takato's were when he found out…

"Yeah…"

"Then how is Juri a pawn?"

"Hirokazu is using her because, what I think, he doesn't know if he sways that way or not…"

"Then why are they fighting? You'd think that if Kenta liked him then he would be a little more understanding…"

"Kenta thinks that Hirokazu is just hiding that he's like that… Using Juri to prove otherwise to others and himself…"

"Those two are messed up!" Jen exasperated. Scratching his nose he asked. "So what does Juri think?"

"She doesn't even realize…"

"HUH!?!" Jen was starting to get a little ticked off…

Speaking with a bit more anger then he would have wanted, "Look! She was the one who made her move on Hirokazu! If you ask me, she got herself into it."

"But don't you care?" Jen wondered…

"No, I don't!…I don't like her anymore!" He snapped back, turning his head away in deep anger.

"Doesn't seem like it…" Jen turned to face the clouds…

"I have someone else in mind…" Takato spurt out, giving Jen something to think about.

"Oh you do, do you…" He narrowed his eyes at Takato…laughing.

"Yeah! I do!" Bouncing back up on his feat, Takato went through to the stairway door. Leaving Jen to go about things on his own…

~*~

"Moumantai…That's what he'd say…" Jen knocked the door of the house. A little nervous on how to say the news.

"Hullo…" His eyes narrowed at him, making him even more panic stricken.

"Mr. Katou? Is Juri home?"

"Jen!? What are you doing here?" She asked, pushing her dad out of the way.

"I need to tell you someth--" He stopped when her father grunted at him.

"Dad! Don't worry! It's nothing like that!… Is it??" 

"OH! Of course not!" He sweated under her father's deathly stare. 

"Well c'mon in then!" she smiled as she led him into the living room.

~*~

He walked at an extremely slow pace, keeping his eyes focused to the ground. Words were swimming in his head. Colliding with each other like stupid fish…

'God, I'm messed up…'

Automatically he went to Guilmon's hideout. It was his place to go when he needed to be alone. Away from all the insecurities that friendship and love could bring. A place where he could think it out with the presence of an old friend…Even though he was never really there. 

"Guilmon, if you were here I wouldn't need anyone else…" Self-sorrow started to enfold but then he snapped. "NO! I'm grown up now! I... can take care of myself! He believes in me so, so should I!"

He paused a bit before he declared… "Screw Juri! She doesn't like me so I don't like her!!" 

Confusion set in making him pull at his hair. "ARGGH!!!"

~*~

"I know that already." She confirmed for both herself and Jen.

"You knew?" Jen was surprised.

"Well, I just found out yesterday… I had to beat it out of him but Hirokazu finally told me. How did you find out?"

"Takato…" he said, eager to tell her more.

~*~

"What happened with you!?" Ruki asked as he stood in front of her door, sweaty and his hair a complete mess. He was thankful that it partially covered his somewhat red eyes. "Hahaha! Jen beat you up didn't he!" 

"Uh, yeah…" he laughed, Grateful that there was someone who didn't go into complete hysterics with 'Are you okay?! Are you hurt!?' But even if she did ask, he would lie… 'No use bugging her with my problems'

"Usually I would kick you out of here… But since your all messed up… You deserve just a little consideration." She smiled, letting him into the house.

"You don't know how much…" A smile was plastered on his face but inside he felt like a lost puppy.

"Huh?"

"Nothing…"

~*~

"After all these years he still hasn't gotten over me!?" She was shocked to find this kind of information.

"It surprised me too when I was talking to him… The guy must really care about your happiness that he forced himself to get over you. I admit that hate isn't the best way but at least he tried" Jen said, doing his best to make Takato look good.

"Yeah…" She said, trying to understand Jen's theories.

"Why don't you give him a second chance?" Jen asked, blurting it out of the blue.

"Jen… I don't know…"

"Well, I was just saying…" he shrugged making her feel that she wasn't being forced or anything… "Ha.. You know me, always there for my best bud!"

"Yeah…" She smiled contently, but at the same time her eyes softened… 'Maybe I should…'

~*~

"Well hello hello!!" She smiled enthusiastically as she caught sight of Takato. "Wow! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Umm…Hi Mrs. Makino…" Takato blushed.

"Look at you! You've grown up so much! No wonder my little girl always goes to your house!"

"Gosh Mom! That's the reason why I never want to come home!" Ruki shouted, angered by all the teasing.

"Hahaha… Can't you ever take a joke!?" Her mother tapped her on top of the head but Ruki swiftly slapped her hand away.

"Enough mother!" She growled while clenching her jaws.

"Someone must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed…" she winked at Takato oh so innocently. It confused him, but for some reason it left his face beet red… "Oh honey, we're leaving at five so you better get ready."

"Yes Mom…" Ruki mumbled.

"Say Takato? How long do you plan to be staying?" Mrs. Makino asked, directing her complete attention to him.

"Not for long I guess" he shrugged. "I guess I could help out my parents at the shop…"

"Why don't you come with us!" she suggested. "There's someone I want you to meet."

"Oh… Okay." He agreed. "Where are we going?"

"Hahaha! Didn't Ruki tell you!?" she smiled so proudly! "She's going to her photo shoot!!!"

"NO WAY!!!" his eyes bulged out. Completely amazed.

~*~

"You're not going to make me wear something pink are you?" Ruki asked the clothing stylist who began choosing an outfit for her.

"We can start off with the blacks first, but you know, there's always a light with a dark." The young woman smiled as she pulled out the first outfit. "Without each other, neither would ever really be seen."

"Yeah, but the light doesn't have to be pink…" she said, looking down and examining the deep red and black dress. 

"Well, let's see what happens…" The young woman left with a smile of encouragement, leaving her to get ready on her own.

~*~

"Well aren't you a handsome young man!" The modeling agent exclaimed wide-eyed. He walked around Takato as if he was the rarest digimon card in the world! "Quite built… not too husky… just the right length of hair… hmmm… you're very light skinned you know… a good height for your age…"

"Umm…Thanks?" Takato laughed nervously as the agent walked around him a few times… He wasn't used to men examining him in this way…

"So? Do you think we can??" With her hands clasped together Mrs. Makino hoped dearly that all efforts weren't going to waste.

"Yes I think we can! Come, I want you to try on some clothing…" The agent directed Takato to the dressing room. Still in complete shock and amazement.

~*~

"Alright Ruki, now give me that snob look…" the cameraman said as he focused on her face. 

"Wha…? You're not making me smile and prance around like an idiot??" she asked lifting one eyebrow and put her hand to her hip. Just then the camera flashed, blinding her for a second.

"Great!! Now try the 'stay away death glare'!" this time he went for a whole body picture, making sure that the elegance of the gothic dress can be seen. Unknowingly Ruki complied, and was rewarded with another blinding flash. "You're a complete natural!"

'Okay…?' she stood, confused that her usual behavior was what media was demanding.

~*~

"Hey! I look pretty good!" Takato examined as he looked at himself in the mirror, favoring the Chinese collar that was on the dark metallic blue shirt. He liked it because it made him look tougher, sort of like Jen.

"You may look good in bright colors, but dark ones are very complimenting for you…" The agent smiled at another successful find. Then with pursed lips he looked at Takato's hair… Before he could stop him, the agent ripped off his goggles, letting his bangs fall to his eyes and leaving the rest a spiky mess… "Hmm… Nice… You're quite a looker if you try."

"Umm… I'll get my goggle back right?" Takato gave a look of childlike hope.

"Of course of course.." The agent continued. "Now, if it's okay… Would you let us take a couple of pictures… Just to see how well you come out on camera…"

"Sure, why not?" he agreed.

"Now Takato… I want you to sit on that log and give us a distant look." The camerawoman commanded. 

"Uh… okay…" Turning to his left, he focused his eyes on the ground till he felt the flash, telling him it was okay to look back.

"Alright! Now let's see your angry face!" she laughed as he gave her a pitiful glare. "Oh! I know you can do this! C'mon c'mon!!!"

'Man, this is getting weird…' Takato thought as he sat on the log, feeling more and more uncomfortable…

"How'd it go?" Mrs. Makino asked.

"Ehh…" he realized that too much smiling can be somewhat painful…

"Oh well, it's okay…" she pouted. "I guess you can change now…"

"Say, where's Ruki?"

"Finishing her last shots. Go ahead and take a peak," she directed him to the door and started to giggle. "You might be a little surprised…"

Takato entered the room timidly, not sure what to expect. Taking a few steps in he made it to the last few shots, and there he stood… The cameraman's voice completely being drowned out.

She sat, her hands folded on her lap. They were barely visible for the long bell like sleeves would cover all except her fingertips. It was almost hard to pick out her outline because the glare from the lights made her pale white fabric blend with the backdrop. Slowly he traced his eyes up to her face, catching the white choker that added so much elegance and grace to the rest of the innocent yet gothic outfit. Finally, he caught sight of her worn expression. Inside he knew it wasn't, that it couldn't be real, for he himself had to wear it for his shoot. But when he looked into her eyes, the sadness felt too real… That someway, looking down at her hands, whatever sorrow she had inside, was cracking through. His heart clenched for a bit as he watched the last flash fade. The torturing sadness folding behind her anger and annoyance, automatically towards her mother and the cameraman. Takato followed her to the dressing room, ignoring the young stylist who tried to tell him otherwise…

"…Ruki…" he spoke, a little out of breath and unsure of how to continue.

"I am never going to do that again!!!" she declared, but stopped complaining when she turned to face Takato. Pointing at him "Ha… They got you too!"

"…Uh…Yeah they did…" He gave a goofy smile and together they laughed. He scratched the back of his head and commented. "That last scenario they put you in, you were really good in it… I almost believed it!"

"It was weird…" she turned away and gave a little laugh. "They told me to think of the most saddest thing and then I started thinking about, well, ah…forget it."

"Of what Ruki?" he took a step closer and there he entered the frame of the mirror. He looked at her reflection as he continued. "Must've been real deep…"

"Guess it was…" she countered. "If you were fooled by it…"

He stepped away, loosing eye contact through the mirror. Making his way to the door he asked, "So what made you change your mind about doing the shoot?"

"My Grandma…" she too took a few steps away from the mirror eager to get out of the itchy dress. "She always has that way of changing my mind…"

He chuckled a little and just as he was about to exit through the door she spoke, with her back still facing him. "Takato? What happened to your goggles?"

He smiled, "They took'em away from me. They said it didn't suit me all that well."

"Too bad, I'm going to miss them…"

"Heh… Really?"

"…Yeah." Just before he left the room he turned back, smiling into the mirror and also catching hers.

~*~

"Goodbye Jen!" she yelled as he walked out of sight. Quietly she closed the door, and turned to walk down the hall. On the way, she caught sight of the phone.. After a few moments standing, she moved, picking up the phone and dialed. It rang two times before it was answered…

"Hello Mrs. Matsuda? It's me Juri… Can I.. talk to Takato?

______________(O_o)_________(-)____________(-_-)'_______________________

Oh NO!!! hahahaa…. This was so freaking long!! And it's only part ONE!!! AHHH!!!

Yeah, the ages of the tamers is between 14-16, I didn't really define it for the age confusion the US version can bring… So that's why I kept saying 'few' years… Hehehe that Takato, so confused…


	4. weakens everyone

This will be the forth part, and it will probably come to an end in the fifth installment. In some sense this can be a filler, but then again… Don't you want to know what Takato's thinking? … Oh yeah, Jian = Jen, I know it sounds exactly the same, it's just that I'm trying to keep it close to the original as it can get. Sorry for the inconvenience in the past chapters.

****

…Weakens Everyone…

"Well don't you look good." Mrs. Matsuda commented as she entered the room to find Takato checking himself out in his mirror. She pointed to the metallic blue shirt, "And where did you get that?"

"Ruki's mom gave it to me for going to the photo shoot." Like always he fixed his goggles so that they were just right.

"Oh! Almost forgot, Juri phoned." 

"What'd she say?" he asked.

"Just that she really wanted to talk to you right away."

"Hmm…" he hummed as his mom left the room. He sat quietly as he thought on what he was going to do. Absentmindedly he took off his goggles and ran down to the phone, determined to prove to the others and himself that he was older and independent now. 

~*~

The blaze of the sun died slowly beyond the horizon as Ruki sat patiently for the moon. The crisp breeze blowing gently through her bangs, ruffling it to land only more attractive. She let her body rest for the first in a long time. She didn't know why she felt so at peace. It almost seemed unreal… Unlike her, she didn't question, and let the moon's light reflecting off the water take her to a world she can only dream of reaching…

"Look at her mom, I told you she was a natural." Rumiko watched as her daughter somehow captured peace in just one action. "My beautiful little girl…"

"It's funny how only now you see it…" She slightly accused as she flipped through the developed photos.

"Huh?" Rumiko turned as she was struck with the meaning of her sentence. Unfortunately, her mother didn't answer, because her eyes seemed to be locked on the last photo, Rumiko's personal favorite. "Mother, you don't know how much the others were raving when this photo came out the way it did."

"Yes I can see… Rumiko, is this the one they'll put in the article?" She asked intently as she examined it fully, each and every detail. 

"Of course! It would be just plain wrong if we didn't! Why?" Again, her mother didn't tell her and just continued to look at the photo. Just to be sure Rumiko turned to gaze at its brilliance and felt again what she'd always get from it. Looking into the eyes of her own adolescent daughter (be it just a photo) somehow left her with a wave of endearment that attacked her spine and sent shivers throughout, and no matter what, she didn't know why… 

~*~

"Hey Juri, what's up?" he wasn't stuttering…A good sign.

"Takato, I." She stopped with somewhat of a weak whimper. Weird.

"Juri? Um…You…doing okay???" A slight pause ensued but it left when a more positive sounding voice replied.

"Yeah, I'm good. I know what's happening between Hirokazu and Kenta…" He choked… 'Did Jian tell her? Did she know that _I_ knew??? Oh Man…'

"I guess that means I'm single now." She seemed almost too calm. 'Where in the world is this going??'

"Say, did you find this out on your own? Or did Jian tell you?"

"Both."

"Oh okay…" He slowly lifted his hand to his forehead only to find that his goggles weren't there. 'Please tell me she just needs someone to talk too.' "So I guess, well, we can all finally hang out together without getting in a fight."

"Yes, I'm sure, finally…" she spoke. "Say Takato, do you want to hang out, like sometime tomorrow?"

'Uh-oh…' He sweated, feeling that he needed to evade or else wouldn't be strong enough to take the possible blow. "Sure, I'll invite Jian and we can go to the arcade together."

"No I meant…" she faded. Annoyed, "Forget it. Say, do you have Ruki's number?"

"Yeah um here it's…" 

~*~

"Jian! Jian!" 

"Eh?" Jian turned at the call of his name. There he found Takato, well, a more fashionable one. "Whoa, what's with the new style?"

"It's just a new shirt okay? Look, what happened yesterday? What did you tell Juri??"

"Same thing you told me." He smiled.

"Nothing else?"

"No not really…" He turned to walk again, but Takato was still on his trail.

"Jian!"

"Jeeze Takato! What are you so worried about?"

"She phoned me, and it seemed weird…"

"What did?"

"Just something, but the problem is, she cut me off before I could figure out why." Takato continued to think hard for the possible reasons.

"Moumantai. Whatever it is, I'm sure it won't be anything that bad…"

~*~

Takato entered the classroom early enough to take a breather, but no matter what he couldn't seem to relax. Only when Hirokazu and Kenta came in did his thoughts begin to take a break.

"What's up Takato?" Kenta asked as he took the seat next to him, with Hirokazu in the desk behind.

"…Eh…" he watched as they began to nag again, but it seemed to be a little light hearted… 'It's like nothing ever happened at all.'

"Takato???" He looked up to find Juri with an expression of amazement. Then he remembered…His shirt, his hair…To think, she noticed. "Without you really in front of me…I never would have believed Ruki."

"What are you taking about?"

"I talked to Ruki on Sunday. She told me about you and her photo shoot…"

"What!!! No way!" Hirokazu exclaimed, taking one real good look at the new Takato, untamed hair and all… "Whatever… You??? Of all people… I don't believe it…Heck if he can then I can too…"

"Take it easy Hirokazu, maybe he was just one of those figures holding the main model. I bet they just has his arm in the picture." Kenta laughed.

"Hey!!!"

"Yeah Takato! I you were a filler weren't you? I bet you jumped at the chance to be able to hold Ruki!!!" Hirokazu sniggered as he saw Takato fidget. Juri caught it too…

"I am not a filler!!! They took whole body pictures… It's just, I'm not that photogenic…" 

"Oh now I know what they did, they just cut off your head because it's so warped!!!" Hirokazu laughed so hard that he fell off his chair.

Juri exclaimed, quite loudly "His head is not warped!! And he wasn't in a photo with Ruki!!"

Before Takato could say anything, he was cut off by, oddly enough, Kenta. "How would you know they didn't?"

"Because…"

Somehow, Hirohazu's voice reached a very unmanly pitch "AH!! She's jealous!!!" 

"What!?!" at the same time Juri said this, Takato screamed the same thing in his head. Instead of retaliating she looked at Takato to see his reaction. Feeling uncomfortable, he did what came natural. Blushed. 

"HAHaahhaha!!!" both Hirokazu and Kenta laughed hysterically. Sending Juri in a huff as she made a way to her seat at the front. Takato was just as frustrated when Hirokazu kept asking, loud enough for everyone in the class to hear. "So what kind of positions did you do???"

~*~

'C'mon c'mon!' Takato peddled as quickly as he could, using his anger to fuel his legs with an inhuman agility. He had to get to her, he had to know what Juri told her, and what Ruki said back… He had to know what happened…

Sharply he turned the corner, but he was far too off balance. Falling off, he skidded a few feet before he came to a complete stop. His shirt ripped at the elbows letting the blood flow freely without resistance. Getting up slowly to feel his center of gravity, he found that someone had been watching. 

"Ruki!" Despite his present situation, he was still able to smile. The problem was, nothing came in return. He watched as she lifted his bike off the ground, the wind slightly blowing her uniform skirt. "I'm so glad I ran into you."

She gave a slight shift to her shoulder, to signify she was listening, but nothing else. "Hey, what's wrong? Bad day?"

"No."

"Doesn't seem like it… C'mon tell me." Ignoring his scraped arms he lifted his hand to her shoulder. She shifted away. "Ru-"

"Here." She shoved him his bike quite forcefully. He was shocked. 'Did I do something wrong?' But before he could even ask, she left him, turning towards the alleyway. He was hesitant, but his drive to find answers was too strong. He had to follow her. Resting his bike, forgetting the blood dripping down his forearms, he followed. His mind in desperation…

She reached her front door before she finally acknowledged him. Turning her head slightly, but still facing her eyes and body away from him, "Just because I let you be my friend doesn't mean you have to be all clingy…"

He bit his tongue, trying hard not to say something he'll regret. To help himself, he breathed out slow… "Juri called you yesterday didn't she?"

She faced forward again, her hair flowing along with it. "Yeah, she did."

"So you know that she broke up with Hirokazu?"

"Yes."

"Is she okay…?" 

Ruki paused for a moment before she said a bit annoyed, "Get to the point Takato."

"What did she tell you?"

"Why don't you ask her???" She turned fully to face him, angered. "I can't exactly sum it up for you…"

"Ah, okay, you see, I think Jian might of said something to her, because she's been acting weird around me lately…" He looked down. Finding that some of his blood had already passed his wrist and dropped on the ground. Somehow he was transfixed on the one drop that had stained the concrete. He didn't bother looking up when Ruki finally started to speak to him…Or when she was dragging him into the house.

Parting his lips, he tried to breathe deeper, but he felt a little weak. No bother, there was a pillow underneath his head. Why go against something that just seemed so inviting? That's when a voice hit his eardrums. "I can't believe you didn't notice…"

"Hmm?" Something damp slid onto his head. It was cool, also inviting…

"You're so dumb sometimes you know? Forgetting about yourself like that…"

"Wha-?" Something was wrapped tight around his elbows, numbing it. "I-I'm sorry…"

He felt warm air touch his skin, bringing with it a tease of sweet aromas. A pause, "It's alright, can't expect you to be nothing but yourself…Be it very faulty."

Somehow, he picked up the meaning of the words. He had to fight back. "D-don't judge me, it w-was just a mistake…"

"Sure sure…" He felt something very soft land itself underneath his chin. He tried to shift but it was a little heavy. "It's okay now, just sleep."

Only now did he question where he really was. Opening his eyes with all his might, he forcefully focused on the form beside him. It was Ruki. Looking at him, annoyed for going against her will. "I told you, just rest for a bit and I'll come back with some food."

"No, stay…" He tried to sit up but the bandages on his elbows were a bit too tight for him to be able to move. Plus it felt better to just rest on the bed, no, her futon, then to waste his energy. "Tell me…"

She responded concerned. "It's okay. You just sort of fainted on me… I never knew the sight of blood affected you…" 

"…No, not that…" he swallowed. "What I came here for…."

"Oh…" She stopped for a moment, absentmindedly fixing the duvet. "Yes she did tell me some things, but nothing I didn't expect…"

He blinked, "Was it something about me?"

Again she stopped, but this time he watched her, she seemed to be deciding on how to deliver it. "A bit…"

"Ruki please…" Finding a newfound strength. "Hirokazu was joking around, and for some reason she was getting all moody. I need to know. I didn't want to play this guessing game anymore. What did she say?"

She laughed to herself, "How direct can you get?"

"Ruki!" It was funny to hear such passion when he was obviously in the weaker predicament. Ruki chuckled again, her thoughts racing, but falling calmly on her decision. 

"Takato, who wouldn't like you in that shirt." He looked down. The shirt he got from Ms. Makino. Though ripped, and a bit dirty now… He felt his blood flow again and settle to his face. Realization, 'Jian couldn't have, could he?' "Please Ruki, word for word."

She recited Juri's secret, adding with it the creative charm of a skilled actress. "I almost didn't believe Jian. Oh Ruki, Takato still likes me, and here I was being a jerk and ignoring his efforts completely…"

He was confused, "What efforts?!"

Her Juri face vanished, sarcasm spilling all over, "You tell me lover boy."

"Ah! Jian, I'm going to get him!" Takato, tried to sit upright, but at the same time the bandages constricted his blood circulation. He flexed with anger, breaking them apart. In the corner of his eye he saw a flash of yellow, but he was too angered to turn back now. "Ruki thank you. You're the best friend I could have at a moment like this. I owe you big time."

She didn't stop him at all, or remind him of her concerns. He left, the duvet throne to the side. In its wrinkles she picked up something soft, something yellow and a little red too. His old wristbands…. Far too small now to wrap around his wrists, same for the wounds on his elbow. She couldn't help feeling broken as she gazed at its pieces, frayed and dull in color. She pushed it to the back of her mind, no use dealing with something so unimportant.

Slowly she lay where he had rested, holding the bloodstained fabric tightly in her hand. Wrapping herself in the duvet, she breathed, the aroma almost making her let go…

~*~

Takato knocked on the door hard, so that for certain they would hear him. The first one seemed to get the results he wanted.

"Hey!!! Are you trying to break down my door?!?" Jian hollered at him as he flipped it open. But he didn't expect that to trigger the power that sent him stationary, five inches in the air. He looked at Takato, he was glaring, the exact same anger that shattered his digivice. Jian knew he had to take it slow… "Whoa, take a breather now… We aren't exactly alone…"

Shifting his glance, he found Shaochung looking as small as she did a few years ago, even though she really wasn't. Now, was exactly not a time to be violent. Regretfully he lowered him to his feet and followed him to the roof of the building.

"So what's the big idea? Are you trying to make yourself look bad?" Jian countered Takato's stare with one of his own. He was very annoyed.

"What did you tell her?" He took deep, hard breaths through his nostrils and flexed his arms, the wounds in his elbows opening just a bit more.

"I told you before, the exact thing you told me!" he tried hard to cover his smile through a serious face, but Takato caught it, giving him just enough drive to tackle him, pinning him to the ground. 

"Let me rephrase that, WHAT did YOU tell HER?!" Inside Takato knew that Jian had far more strength then he did, but for some reason he was holding back. Always the pacifist.

"I told her that you still like her." 

"Why? You know that I don't!"

"No, you do, you just don't know it." That's when Jian pushed Takato off. "The way you acted when we talked about it, I knew that you just denied it."

Takato's anger was burning inside, he didn't know when but his wounds were starting to hurt even more. "Jian! Just because you think so doesn't mean it's true. Don't assume everything, especially this!"

"What, and just believe that this other girl you so called have in mind actually exists? Give it up. Stop lying to yourself." He exclaimed, waving his hand about.

"Shut up! By what you did, it proves that you're not always right, so what makes you think you still are?" He scoffed. 

"Look, I was just trying to make you se-"

"I SAW NOTHING!!!" Takato started to tremble. "Jian, I told her how I felt years ago, way before she was with Hirokazu, and you know what she did? She blew me off because of this stupid anger of mine."

He started to tear, "I tried my hardest to control it, been as nice as I could be so that she could see that I had changed. But damn, she went off with Hirokazu! I did everything she asked me to, but that was the last thing she could do. NO, I can't ever be in love with someone who doesn't even SEE me. And what now? Fuck, turning tables doesn't cut it. I'm going to make her feel the pain she put me through!!" 

"I'm sorry Takato…" Jian felt ashamed making his friend cry.

"Don't, just fix it." He wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"I'll try.." Jian confirmed as Takato left him on the roof. The problem was that he didn't know how. It's easier to tell good news then bad, but will she even listen?

~*~

Takato lay with his face buried in his pillow, when his mother came into the room. It was hard enough to hide it now, then when he had smashed into a customer as he ran into the store. "Takato honey, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm good." He shifted a little so that he faced away from her.

"Juri is on the phone, should I just tell her you're busy?"

He thought for a moment then, "No, it's okay."

"Well then here," he felt something bump into his back, it was the cordless phone. It was only when he heard the door close did he decide to pick it up. But he didn't answer, he just sort of looked at it… He assumed that she must have heard him breathing, because she called out his name. In response he pushed a button, hanging it up… So he dialed someone he knew for certain he could trust.

~*~

"Hello?" Ruki's voice came out tired, agitated. From the other end she could hear heavy breathing. "Agh! Ryo, if this is you I'm going to find that chicken ass of yours and send it to Mac Donalds."

"Nice to know." Takato laughed softly.

"Oh Takato! I didn't know.. it was you…" She started to laugh too but it was cut off, she seemed to be suppressing it. Surprisingly, he didn't question her.

"Hey, thanks for everything… You don't know how much I owe you." He admitted. Listening to himself, he never felt more pathetic in his life...

"For what?"

"Jian. He told Juri this crazy thing about me liking her and all. Stupid guy, he thinks he knows everything…" He pulled his cushion in for a hug.

"Oh, so you really don't?" she said very calmly.

"Of course not! After all that's happened? No, nothing happened, that's what!" 

"Okay okay! Don't get in a fit all over me! I'm just making sure…"

"Why?"

"…Because sometimes the mind is stronger than the heart."

"Are you sure, it's always been the opposite for me…"

"Well, there you go." At first he didn't realize the simplicity of it all. But it came through just like she hoped.

"Ruki…"

"What? Got something else to throw at me?" She awaited his reply, but he sat silent on the other end. "Hey, seriously Takato, what's with the silent treatment?"

"I..just wanted to hear you."

"What?" just..a little hint of surprise…

"Can we meet tomorrow? I don't think I can get through the day without talking with anyone."

"I think I'm the last person you should hang out with. I mean, if you want to talk then go to your buddies."

"No, you don't know what I mean. I want someone I can actually _talk_ with, even if it is…silent."

"Sure, fine."

"Great, you're the best." Takato, hung up the phone, and flopped on his bed. Looking over to his shelves he saw his Agumon toy. Beside it sat the little Renamon plushie, claws and all. He dazed, staring at its eyes, not even realizing how far his daydreams took him…

~*~

"Not so good a day, is it Takato?" Jian stopped to chat to his friend who sat at the end of the field, away from everyone. "Just to let you know, I told her."

"You did?" for the first time today he smiled.

"Yup! Thing is…" 

"What?"

"I don't think she really, believes me. I'm sorry Takato, I'm afraid that those new found looks isn't that much of a blessing." He pointed behind him, to a group of girls that had been suspiciously moving closer ever since. Jian watched as Takato gave them a glare. 

"That's so shallow."

"I know." Jian spoke as Takato stood up. "I'll keep trying if you want me to."

"No, it's alright. Thanks Jian, now my mind knows what it should feel."

"Uh, sure…" Jian said confused as he watched Takato walk away.

~*~

She stepped out the doors to be greeted with the drizzle of rain. But it's not like she didn't know that. After staring at the drops from her classroom window, nothing was better than to feel the icy tears drip down her neck. She bounded a little merrily as she passed the other girls taking shelter underneath their umbrellas. Stomping in a puddle or two to splash anyone near her. It was a good day.

"Hey." She turned to the voice. Takato stood at the gates waiting for her, his hooded sweatshirt covering him from the rain. Without hesitation she ran up to him, sending water to fall all over his pants. "WHOA! I'm not looking to get sick!!"

"Your fault for wanting to hang out with me." She smirked. He couldn't help smile back. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"How about…We get something warm to drink first?" 

"No, I don't think I can stay inside in such good weather." Takato looked about to find that the raindrops were only getting bigger. He wanted so much to say something, but didn't bother… Instead, he worked with it.

"How about we stroll around in the park, then when you finally get hungry we can eat at my place." 

"I didn't think your problem would be sending me somewhere with this big sack of books on my back." She stood with a hand on her hip. But before she could stop him, he was already taking her bag off, and was about to put it on when he stopped, looking at her uniform. She was so surprised that she said nothing at all when he started to pull off his sweatshirt and place it over her head. She put her hands through the sleeves as he put on the bag. Moving the hood out of her vision, she saw that the rain had already stared to soak his shirt, the same metallic blue one he wore yesterday, except that the sleeves were ripped off, showing the bandages on his arms. "Takato…?"

"Ready to go?" He led her by the hand, his goggles shinning with the rain.

The rain continued to increase in rate as they walked, but beneath the trees it decreased immensely. Without the bearing sound of rain, he started to talk a little more, and at times, squeezing her hand when he felt so passionate about something. In others, they would just walk completely silent, not wanting to ruin the pride of the late blooming blossoms. Still, the whole time he never let go. She was beginning to wonder if he even realized what he was doing. But then again, she knew that for someone like him, physical contact was natural, and mostly, unthreatening… and that's exactly what she felt right now…

"I really did want to treat you out somewhere…" He admitted, water droplets falling off his chin. "Anything to repay the favor."

She swallowed hard, a hidden thought coming back to say its last words. But she shoved it back. "Even if there was something you could do for me… I probably wouldn't know if I wanted it or not…"

"What do you mean? How could you not know?" He stopped to look at her, but she cleverly hid her face underneath his hood.

She whispered…"The mind can be stronger then the heart…" 

He had heard, "I don't think so…"

"I do.."

"Well, I think your wrong." He moved her to face him. But he stopped his argument when he caught her eyes. The sorrow hiding quickly, but not fast enough. "Ruki, I-I, I've been going on and on with my thoughts and I didn't even see…"

Before she could pull back she was caught in his hug, his cold skin somewhat overbearing. He spoke, still holding on. "I'm sorry Ruki. I guess I really am stupid…"

Her mind wanted to say so much, but something inside screamed out also. It was too much. The confusion taking its reign, all she could do was stand there, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Let's go Ruki…" 

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry Mom! I won't get sick!" Takato yelled from the stairs as he guided Ruki to the bathroom to wash up. He left her there as he went to change into some dryer clothes. 

"Takato?" She called as he walked by to check on her.

"My Mom can dry your clothes if you want, and you can use some of mine till then." He offered as he dried his hair with a spare towel. 

"No, I'm good." She emerged from the bathroom with the sweatshirt folded in her hands. "Here."

"Oh, thanks." 

No matter how much he offered she didn't seem to want to eat anything. She just sat on his bed and watched as he ate. He diverted her attention. "Hey, you keep forgetting your plushy."

She watched as he went to his shelf to pick up the little Renamon, bright and yellow just like she remembered. He handed it over, climbing up the ladder and sitting beside her. "That was one exciting day, remember? You and Ryo… Ha.. I always thought it was scary that you never regret some things that you do…"

She didn't bother to say anything. Instead, she just stared him in the eyes. 'Would he get the message?'

"Ruki, do you feel up to it now? I want to help." Again he held her hands but her attention drew to his bandages. They were soaking wet. 

"We should change those." She was starting to peel them off, but was stopped.

"I'd be fine if you'd just tell me. Please Ruki, I _want_ to help." 

She was annoyed now. Bluntly, "You can't."

"You don't know that.."

"Yes I do." Takato felt like things were going in circles. If she could just let him in, just this once, he knew that this dizzy feeling would go away. He grasped her hands tighter, he knew he was close, even closer when they remained in eye contact. "You never held back since the first time I met you, so why now??"

Before he could even realize what he had just said to trigger what was happening, he was lost in a world, a world that had the power to send shivers and electricity to his bones and the very center within. The kiss was so real, so unexpected. But he loved that. It wasn't a dream or a lie, and it wasn't with Juri. It was his own, their own, and he didn't want to let go…

She never felt so relieved and afraid at the same time. But when he moved his arms around her, holding her close, the anxieties faded away. Never, had she felt so safe with anyone else except Renamon, but, that was different then this, with it's own different meaning… It could never compare. Something so unalike couldn't compare at all…

It ended slowly, the heavy breathing merging with each other. Takato held on fast, not wanting to let go. She didn't seem to want to either, or even stop. He let her guide him over her, lying together on his bed. But they didn't move anymore. She just smiled as she played with the strands of his hair, and he gave her one small kiss to her lips. All was said… If only they were alone to say more…

~*~

'It was silent, sweet, beautiful. Just like her… Whoa, I'd never think a tamer like yourself would be in such a mushy state… When it's your time, you'll understand.' Takato wrote the dialogue for the newest part of his manga. Not at all listening to his teacher who recited the agenda of the day. He scribbled fast, trying to catch his thoughts that flowed so effortlessly then before, but he stopped when something tapped the side of his head. Looking down he found a small piece of paper. He opened it unwillingly.

'Meet me at the Dinosuar- Juri'

Takato closed his eyes to hide his anger, but then opened them to give Juri a smile. She smiled back. It had worked.

~*~

"Oh Takato you're here." He acknowledged her with a shrug, not wanting to say a thing until she was done. "So…How are you?"

He stood still, staring her down.

"Takato? Am I missing something?" He laughed at her statement. But it wasn't a friendly laugh. It was demeaning. 

"Just tell me so I can go." She was taken aback. Something didn't feel right to her. 

"I don't get it. What's wrong with you?" She took a step closer.

"Nothing at all. What's wrong with you?" He stood straighter, stronger. It was then that she noticed he wasn't wearing his famous goggles. Something was different; he wasn't like the young boy she used to know. 

"I just wanted to talk, not get in a fight."

"I'm not fighting with you."

"Then why are you acting like a jerk?"

"Can't take it can you?" He laughed even more.

"What in the world are you taking about?"

"You can easily push someone away, but can't stand it when someone does it to you." …He got her… 

"What's this all about?"

"What **_is_** this all about?" She groaned in frustration. 

Shouting now. "AGH! Why do I even think about it?"

"I don't know, I can't read your mind." Takato started to walk away at this, feeling triumphant. But it was too early for that, one last test.

"Why Takato? What happened to you?" her eyes started to plead, the same ones he used to…

He closed to gap between them, not once turning away from her gaze. He answered, unafraid of what would come out. "I woke up, and saw things for the first time for what they were. And do you know what I found?"

"What?" She was lost in his presence, unaware of the tense foreboding.

"That a crush can easily be mistaken for love…" She blinked, taking in the words bit by bit. "Emotional people need to learn to think twice…Shouldn't we Juri?"

She nodded unknowingly with her eyes lost in thought. She didn't even wave goodbye when he left her standing with the dinosaur alone. But she didn't really feel alone, no, she felt tranquil. And it was this tranquility that confused her… 

~*~

"Hey Takato!" Hirokazu slapped him on the back. "So how are you and your girlfriend?!" 

His eyes bulged, "What girlfriend???"

"Juri of course, looks like things were getting emotional." Kenta poked at him.

He breathed, relaxing. "Oh! te' What are you guys on??"

"But weren't yo-?"

"Believe me, I have _someone else_ in mind…" He jogged to a figure in the distance. Hirokazu and Kenta followed him quietly but were only able to catch Takato give what looked like a small kiss to some person wearing a toque and sweatshirt.

"Kenta, you have the glasses. Is that a girl or a guy???"

"I think, well, I'm not sure. All I know is that it has Takato's goggles, See? They're around its neck."

"Weird…"

~*~

"What took you so long?"

Takato smiled, "I never thought you would worry about me." 

"Not be stupid, Of course I would!" 

"Hey don't get mad…" he pouted.

"I can do what I want!"

"Well, I want you…" he ripped off the toque "…to get out of this stupid disguise. People are going to think I have a boyfriend."

"Well one of us has to have those qualities." Sarcasm. "Even I could do a better job then you, well, if I was a boy…"

"You're not, so live with what you have." His ego feeling questioned, he picked her up and hugged tightly as he gave her a deep kiss. Even after, he did not release his grip, neither when she started to squirm.

"Are you going to let go of me yet?" She looked down on him, a little annoyed.

"Ruki?" He asked. "Why did you chose me anyway?"

He waited for her answer, but she just looked at him softly, stroking his cheek with her fingertip. Again she kissed him gently, still not saying one word…

_________________________________(^-^)__________________________________

I liked it, but I hate it too!! I swear, if you haven't felt that then you have never lived! Hahahaha!!! Takato problems are all over!! He is content!! Finally eh?… Okay, If for some reason you're still confused about something, then just ask. 'Cause there are some parts I know won't be fully grasped like it should… Okie dokie, now that that is off my back… expect that the next chapter to come out real soon! Why? Because it's thanksgivin' up here in Cananada (yes I did that purposely) and I'm so excited about the next/last chapter that it's making me explode!!! Ahhahah!! You'll love it! It's the very last problem that Ruki will have to face… I better stop before I give it away… It'll be worth the wait… At least I think so…


End file.
